Stuck in the Moment
by shelbaby2010
Summary: Stuck in the Moment is the sequel to Death's Kiss. After the death of Draco Malfoy, Allison Potter dreams of a key to a door hidden deep within Hogwarts and she begins to be mixed up with the confusion of time in the events of her past.
1. He's Gone

The navy blue night sky was covered by a thin layer of clouds, the moonlight barely visible. The dark forest echoed with the hoo-hoo's of owls and flapping wings of bats whooshing through the night. The tall trees loomed over a clearing. Harry Potter kneeled on the dusty, dirt-covered ground. He looked down at her. Her messy brunette ringlets lay around her on the ground where she lay. Allison Potter had survived the Dark Lord for a second time. After the murder, Voldemort and his followers had fled. Ginny Weasley walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," she said quietly. Harry pushed his glasses back up on his sweaty nose.

"I know," he told her.

"It's time to go back. We've got to get her to the hospital wing and…" she paused. "What should we do with _him_?"

"I dunno, Ginny."

"As much as we hated him, I never really wished him dead," Ron Weasley admitted.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked.

"We might as well take him back to the castle," Hermione Granger offered. Draco Malfoy lay on the ground. His skin was pale and cold as ice. Draco Malfoy had been one of the hundreds of victims, murdered, by Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, Hermione's right," Harry agreed. He reached down touching the arm of his enemy and the holding the hand of his cousin. "Hold on to me," Harry ordered. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione grabbed him. Harry closed his green eyes and imagined a picture of the hospital wing in the Hogwarts Castle. His body shook and then _Crack_!... they all disappeared.

"Hurry! Hurry! Lay him here," Madame Pomphrey said quickly. She gestured to a bed on the right. Ron, with a disgusted look on his face, and Harry gently placed Malfoy on the bed.

"How did this happen?" Madame Pomphrey exclaimed.

"It was Voldemort, ma'am," Hermione said. Madame Pomphrey jumped at the sound of the "name". "Malfoy tried to defend Allison…" Harry looked at his cousin. Ron and Hermione had placed Alli on the bed on the left. "… and Voldemort didn't like it," Harry continued. Before Madame Pomphrey could speak, the headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts entered the room.

"Oh my goodness," Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She put a hand to her mouth. "Headmaster?"

"I can explain!" Harry said quickly.

"Mr. Potter what has happened?" McGonagall demanded. She looked at Malfoy. "Is Mr. Malfoy—?"

"It wasn't me," Harry said to her, "It was—"

"Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore finished calmly. He shook his head slowly.

"What about Miss Potter," McGonagall asked Dumbledore. "Is she…?

"She is not dead, Minerva. She is merely in a deep sleep," declared Madame Pomphrey.

"Headmaster, I—"

"No need to explain, Harry. I already know. I have informed the students of the situation," Dumbledore told him.

"But how…?" Harry started.

"Ah." Dumbledore looked down at Harry through his half-moon glasses.

"Nothing, Professor," Harry said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"She'll be fine," Madame Pomphrey said. "She should awaken within a few hours."

"Shall we go to dinner then, hmm?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe she'll be awake when we get back."

"Draco?" Alli whispered. The moon illuminated her pale face. She glanced around the room. She tried to sit up in bed but pain shot through her back and she fell back down. "Draco?" she said again a little louder. No one answered. She closed her eyes again and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Lucius Malfoy visited the castle the next morning to get Draco's body. When Alli awoke Draco was nowhere to be found. She tried again to sit up but another sharp pain shot down her back and she fell back down onto her pillow.

"Hello?" Alli called. She cleared her throat. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called again. Madame Pomphrey hurried out of her office.

"Oh, Miss Potter!" she smiled. "You're awake." Madame Pomphrey rushed to retrieve some extra pillows and helped Alli to sit up. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where's Draco?" Alli demanded. Madame Pomphrey looked down, her smile fading. Harry came into the hospital wing followed by Ron and Hermione.

"She's awake," Harry told them.

"Harry, what happened?" Alli asked frantically.

"Do you not remember?" Harry replied.

"No…" Alli said.

Alli shook her head, not seeming to understand what Harry was telling her. She looked at Harry and then to Madame Pomphrey.

"What's wrong with me?" Alli asked her.

"I was informed of the situation, Miss Potter. I recognized the possibility of retrograde amnesia."

"What is that?" Alli asked.

"It is a form of amnesia in which memories and information that occurred before a traumatic event may be lost." Madame Pomphrey noted Alli's nervous expression and added, "It is only temporary and only the short-term memory is affected. It is expected that the information your brain has lost will recover soon enough with certain information that will trigger the experience of the traumatic event."

Alli nodded uncertainly.

"Is there anything you do remember?" Hermione asked sitting down on the edge of Alli's hospital bed.

Alli shrugged.

"There was Voldemort in the clearing-" Harry reminded her.

Alli nodded in agreement. "That's right… we sure got out of that one, didn't we?" she said.

"It was deadly," Hermione cut her off. "You could have gotten us all killed."

"It's not my fault Voldemort came," Alli retorted.

"Well, it kind of is, Alli," Hermione said.

"Well who cares if it kind of was me. It's technically Harry's fault too."

"Anyways…" Alli said. "Have you seen Draco? I want to talk to him… I miss him."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry waiting for him to speak.

"Allison," Harry started. "Malfoy… he's dead."

"Stop playing. Really, where is he?" Alli laughed.

"He's not playing, Alli," Hermione told her. Alli's smiled faded.

"W-What?" She looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione. "No, he can't be dead," Alli said. Her eyes pooled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Alli," Harry said. Hermione put a hand on Alli's shoulder with a sympathetic look on her face. Alli glared at them angrily and pushed Hermione's hand away.

"He's not dead," Alli growled.

"He's dead, Alli," Harry repeated.

"No!" Alli screamed. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" She slammed her head back down on her pillow, buried her face in it, and screamed. Her chokes and cries echoed throughout the hospital wing. Her head was pounding. Her throat was burning. And then Alli picked her head up, leaned over the side of the bed, and threw up.


	2. Hallucinations

_I open my eyes and I'm there again. I lay there on the dirt-covered floor of that familiar forest. I blink my eyes twice but the scene doesn't change. Then I see him. Draco Malfoy. He stands up to challenge the Dark Lord. He stands up to defend me, to save my life. _

"_Avada Kadevra!" _

_He falls to the forest floor beside me. His face looks so calm as if he is trapped in a beautiful slumber that lasts forever. My heart aches to see that famous smirk play on his lips again. But he doesn't wake when I put my hand on his back. His name is the last thing I whisper before I fall out of consciousness. _

Alli's screams broke her away from the dark forest. She tried once again to sit up in her hospital bed but fell back down.

"D-Draco?" she called. "I need you. Come back." Her voice cracked and she shut her eyes letting fresh tears fall. "Please come back to me…you can't be dead," she whispered to herself.

"Miss Potter?"

Madame Pomphrey, dressed in a white nightgown, rushed over to Alli's bedside.

"Are you alright, my dear? I heard you scream."

Alli glared at her.

"Do you think everything's alright?" she spat. "D-Draco is d-dead," she stuttered. She looked down. Saying the words made it seem more real. Her shoulders shook and her eyes closed heavily letting fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"Miss Potter, you must keep it together. I can't let you out of this wing until you're mentally stable," Madame Pomphrey told her.

"I'M FINE!" Alli growled.

"You're not okay, Miss Potter. You need some help."

"Help?" Alli said, "You think I need _help_?! I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help. Nothing anyone does is going to make this okay. Do you get it?"

"I'm going back to bed," Madame Pomphrey said. "If you need anything just call. I'm not going to deal with this rubbish."

Alli crossed her arms over her chest as Madame Pomphrey left her. As soon as Alli knew the nurse was back asleep she struggled to sit up in bed. She winced and whimpered but forced through the pain. She stood up and grabbed the bed post for support. Alli paused and took a breath. It had taken her a lot of effort to stand up. After a few deep breaths Alli tiptoed across the hospital wing. The door creaked on its hinges as she pushed it open. She held her breath listening closely for Madame Pomphrey. Silence. Alli tiptoed the rest of the way out of the hospital wing and closed the door quietly behind her. She turned around slowly, her back aching. She blinked her eyes a couple times to get used to the dark. As she opened her eyes for a third time she saw a dark figure leaning against the wall by the staircase. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Hello?" she whispered. No answer. "Is anyone there?" she whispered a little louder. The dark figure stood up and started towards her. Alli took a nervous step backwards.

"Alli, calm down. It's just me."

Alli squinted in the dark and there he was.

"D-Draco?" Alli said. Draco Malfoy smirked. "Draco!" Alli squealed.

"Shh!" Draco shushed her putting a finger to his lips. Alli looked around to make sure no one was there. Then Alli walked carefully over to him.

"It can't be," Alli told him. "You're… you're gone."

"I'll always be with you," Draco said. He moved closer and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him. Alli closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. Draco's lips touched her forehead. Alli smiled and sighed.

"I thought you were gone forever," Alli said as she opened her eyes. But when she looked up, Draco had disappeared. His arms were no longer wrapped around her body. Alli bit her lip.

"Draco?" Alli hissed. She looked around frantically but Draco was nowhere to be found. Alli swallowed to keep from crying. She could have sworn Draco was there with her. Was it a trick of the light? No, it couldn't be. It had to have been her imagination. But people didn't just imagine things like that. That wasn't normal. Alli shook her head.

"I'm going crazy," she told herself aloud. But it had been so real. She could even recognize his scent. It couldn't have been a real hallucination, could it? Alli didn't know. But she made her way down the few flights of stairs it took to get to the first floor, a turn to the left, and down the two staircases that led to the dungeons. She said the password that let the brick wall fall away so she could enter the Slytherin common room. A fire lit up in the fireplace at her presence. Alli walked over to it and laid down on the green leather couch. It didn't take her but a moment to drift off to sleep.

_I ran. Angry tears flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes for a moment to wipe them away with my hand, but in that split second I didn't see him turn into the corridor. Draco caught me in his arms._

"_Alli!" _

_I opened her eyes and looked up at him._

"_Draco!"_

"_What's all this?" Draco asked me. He wiped away more of my tears with his thumb. I shook my head._

"_I h-had another dream," I stuttered. "Harry, he and Ron and Hermione were saying things about you." _

"_Shh," Draco said. He pulled me closer. "Everything will be alright." _

"_You promise?" I whispered. _

"_Come with me," Draco said. "I have another special place to show you." _

Alli rubbed her eyes as she awoke on the dark green couch. She used all her strength to sit up. The fire had gone out and the room was cloaked in darkness. A cool breeze made its way throughout the room. Alli shivered and rubbed her arms. She felt a presence in the room. Alli looked over her shoulder. She squinted trying desperately to see in the dark. A familiar dark figure sauntered towards her. Alli rubbed her eyes and opened them again.

"Draco?" Alli whispered excitedly. The figure laughed. It was a girly laugh and Alli narrowed her eyebrows. The fire sprung up and illuminated a girl with perfectly straight light brown hair, a girl Alli recognized as her roommate.

"Ashley?" Alli guessed. Ashley smiled.

"Alli! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ashley said. She wrapped her arms around Alli's shoulders.

"Ow! Ow!" Alli cried. "Get off me!"

Ashley took a step back.

"Oh sorry. I thought that if you were back then you might have been all better."

"I snuck out," Alli explained.

"Oh well yes…" Ashley nodded her head, "You would do that."

Alli shrugged her shoulders. She slumped down against the arm rest.

"What is it?" Ashley questioned.

Alli shook her head slowly and stared at the black carpet. She shrugged her shoulders again and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and Ashley saw Alli's tears drip down from her eyelashes onto her cheeks.

"It's Draco," Alli told her. Ashley sat down and looked at the floor. She was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to calm someone down who just lost the one they loved more than anything else in the world?

Dumbledore had informed the whole school about the battle with Voldemort, the death of Draco Malfoy, and the close escape of Allison Potter. He informed them only of what they needed to know. That Voldemort was still out there. Some snickered at Dumbledore's speech for it was hard to believe what he told them was true. Others looked at him frightened. Some students had left the castle—forced to leave by their parents. Most stayed sure that if the Dark Lord was really out there then the safest place would be in Dumbledore's care.

Ashley was silent. She let Alli cry quietly. Ashley attempted to comfort her by placing an arm around her shoulders but Alli had pushed her away. Ashley stood up slowly from the couch.

"Well I'm going to bed then," Ashley told her. Alli nodded without looking up.

Ashley left Alli alone and stepped silently up the winding staircase to their dormitory. Alli sighed and drew her knees close to her body. She buried her face in her arms and continued her crying.

"Don't cry, Alli," Draco's voice sounded. Alli looked up from her arms. Draco sat down on the couch beside her.

"Draco. What…?" Alli said. She looked around quickly to make sure they were alone and continued in a softer voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't cry, Alli," Draco repeated. Alli frowned at him. "I'll always be with you. Never forget that." Alli nodded slowly.

"This is just a dream though," Alli told him. "You're not really here."

"Touch me," Draco whispered. Alli was hesitant then she reached out her hand and lightly touched the fabric of his black cloak. She slid her hand around his wrist and squeezed. It was him. He was really there. Alli flipped his hand over and brought it to her heart. Her heart pounded hard against his fingertips. "Shh," Draco said. Alli closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

"Don't leave me," Alli begged him. "Don't go when I open my eyes." She felt Draco touch her chin and lift her head up. His forehead leaned against hers and then their lips slowly touched once again. Alli pressed her body close to him. She shivered when she felt how stone cold his skin felt. It wasn't warm like normal. It was cold…. Like death. Alli opened her eyes.

"I love…" But he was gone once more. Alli curled up on the couch, closed her eyes, and wished for him to come back. But he was gone. He was gone. Draco was dead.


	3. Without You

"I am Professor Leatherby. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this term."

"I swear we get a new teacher every year," Ron Weasley said just loud enough for his best friends to hear. Harry looked over at Hermione. Hermione smiled lightly. The new professor was young. Her robes were obviously of a newer style, dark but with a pale pink interior. Her high heels made a loud clacks on the tiled floor as she strutted around the room.

"I will call roll now so listen up for your names," Leatherby announced. Allison Potter sat up straight in her chair as Leatherby walked past. Alli always wanted to make a good first impression especially on the new teachers. "Abercrombie."

"Present."

Leatherby's quill scratched a small black check next to Euan's name in her attendance book.

"We've never had to take attendance before," Hermione said quietly. "Not in any of our classes."

"Shh!" a random student replied quite loudly. Hermione ignored him.

"Baddock."

"Present."

"Bletchley."

"Here," the Slytherin student groaned.

"Bell."

"Present."

"Lympsham."

"Present."

Professor Leatherby called a several more names both from either Gryffindor house or Slytherin.

"Malfoy," Leatherby called. There was no answer. "Has anyone seen Draco Malfoy?"

Alli looked around the room slowly. Still, no one spoke up.

"Well, I'll mark him absent then—"

"He's gone," Alli piped up. Her mouth went dry and her head began to pound.

"Excuse me?" Leatherby asked. She walked over to Alli's table. Alli cleared her throat.

"H-He's gone," Alli repeated. She looked down at the table and twisted a piece of hair around her finger.

"And where might he have gone?"

Alli whimpered slightly and shook her head.

"H-H-He… He…" Alli stuttered. "He's gone," her voice cracked. The class was silent.

"Gone…" Leatherby repeated trying to get more information out of Alli.

"He died," Alli said plainly. Leatherby was in shock. Alli sat up straight in her chair and wiped away the tears on her sleeve determine not to break down in front of the whole class. Leatherby then cleared her throat and walked to the front of the classroom, and continued calling out the names.

"Open your books to page 11."

Alli pulled her book out of Draco's old black messenger bag that she now carried around. The rest of the class was a blur to Alli. All she could think about was Draco. His beautiful silver eyes. His famous smirk. His laugh. His scent. The way his whole body tightened when he held her. Alli felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked up. Ashley Moore nodded her head towards the door.

"Class is over, Als. Let's go."

Alli shoved her book back into Draco's bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. They walked out of the classroom and made their way to the staircase.

"What were you daydreaming about all throughout class?" Ashley laughed. Alli stopped and looked at her blankly and waited for her to catch on. "Oh…" Ashley muttered. Alli rolled her eyes and stepped down the stairs rather quickly. All of a sudden, she felt a jerk.

"Shit," Alli said. The staircase broke off from the floor and swung slowly over to a random floor with a long, dark hallway.

"I hate it when it does that," Ashley groaned. Alli ignored her as she stepped down to the new platform. Alli stood in front of the long, dark hallway and stared into it for a moment. Ashley narrowed her eyebrows at Alli. "What are you doing?"

Alli shook her head.

"Come on," she said. Alli took off into the dark. Ashley rolled her eyes and followed.

"Alli, where are we going?"

Alli shrugged. Ashley ran to catch up to her. The hallway was long. There was a tiny light shining where it ended. A cool breeze blew through the hall. Alli rubbed her arms where chill bumps had appeared.

"Where did that come from?" Ashley wondered aloud.

"I don't know…" Alli said curiously.

"That's strange," said Ashley. She paused and then said, "Let's go back."

"No," Alli said, "Not yet." Ashley looked at her friend.

"Something doesn't feel right," Ashley told her. "I want to go back." Alli continued walking.

"We're almost there, Ash. Just chill."

Ashley sighed. It took them a few more minutes to reach the end of the hallway.

"Whoa," Ashley whispered. Alli smiled. A black door appeared in front of them. There was a light shining from a large keyhole beneath the silver doorknob. Alli bent down and peaked through the keyhole. She squinted her eyes as she looked into the light. The light was blinding. She couldn't see a thing. Her curiosity took over.

"What do you see?" Ashley asked. Alli stood up.

"Nothing," she sighed. Ashley groaned. "Let's go inside!" Alli said suddenly.

"It's going to be locked…" Ashley muttered as Alli turned the doorknob. The knob didn't budge.

"It figures," Alli said. "Of course it would be locked."

"I just said that," Ashley said under her breath. "Maybe someone's hiding something in there?"

"You think?" Alli said sarcastically. Ashley's smile dropped.

"So…" Ashley said slowly. "Let's go back now."

"I have to find out what's in there," Alli said.

"Wow Alli," Ashley said sarcastically. "Way to act exactly like Harry Potter. That's so cliché."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"What if it's important," Alli told her. "What if they're hiding it in here for a reason."

"And then you're going to spend the whole term searching for the key and looking in the library for something that has to do with a door and becoming obsessed with it just exactly like Potter and his little friends."

"Shut up," Alli said shoving Ashley's shoulder. "I'm just curious." Ashley sighed again.

"Can we go back now?"

"Can you shut up?" Alli retorted. "Fine, let's go back. I don't really care what's in there anyways. It's probably nothing even worth looking for."

"That's the spirit!"

Alli rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, Ash."

"_Draco, you promised," I told him. "You said you would never hurt me." _

_Bellatrix spoke up before Draco had a chance to respond. _

"_Oh no, of course not!" Bellatrix laughed. "Innocent little Draco here would never hurt a pretty little girl like you. But wait a second," Bellatrix smirked, "well he brought you here now didn't he? He did just as he was told and my Lord will reward him for it, won't you?" Bellatrix looked at Voldemort but he ignored her._

_"I know him," I said. "He wouldn't hurt me." _

_Lucius placed a hand on Draco shoulder._

_"You don't know anything, Allison," Draco told me. I glared at him. "I…" Lucius strengthened his grip on Draco's shoulder._

_"Say it, Draco," he whispered in his son's ear. Draco took a deep breath. _Forgive me, Allison.

"_You don't know me at all. The mudblood tried to warn you as well as sweet little Ginny, but no you didn't listen. You trusted me."_

_"Yes, I trust you, Draco. Don't do this. You love me remember?"_

_"I never loved you, Allison," Draco lied. My cheeks flushed red. My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. I shook my head._

_"Draco…" I whispered. "You told me. You promised me."_

"_Promises mean nothing."_

_"They meant something to me. To us. Come on, Draco. Remember everything that happened?" I cried. I took a step closer to him. Tears dripped from my eyelashes and began to flow down my cheeks._

"_I never loved you, Allison," Draco repeated._

"You do love me," Alli muttered in her sleep. She rolled over in her sheets and opened her eyes. Sunlight shined through the window on the opposite side of the room. Alli sighed. She had dreamed again of that night. The night Draco took her to Voldemort. The night Draco was murdered. The night she had barely escaped. Alli swallowed the lump in her throat. She was sick of dreaming about it. She was sick of dreaming of Draco. But he was impossible to stop thinking about. She had loved him and she would forever, but seeing him in her dreams every night was starting to get on her nerves. But at least the dreams had nothing to do with Voldemort and for that Alli was thankful because it meant that Voldemort wasn't planning anything at the moment. Otherwise she would see it… unless he was planning something. Did he choose to give her clues? Or did it just happen without him realizing it because of the bond that was created when he had tried to kill her the first time? Alli touched her scar and traced it with her fingertips. The scar was a symbol of her family's love and protection. It hurt her to think about her parents. She had barely known them and it was hard to miss them because of that. Harry was more sensitive when it came to his parents. Alli, however, accepted the fact that they were gone and moved on. She'd grown up with the Herndon's her whole life until Dumbledore decided that they were not to be trusted. Alli was then sent to Harry's aunt and uncle's house. She remembered the night Dumbledore had come to get her.

_It was a cool evening and clouds were scattered about the twilight sky. Both her guardians were gone and Dumbledore let himself in. Alli tiptoed out of her bedroom and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. She met Dumbledore for the first time that day. She had no reason not to trust a stranger at that time so she believed him when he told her she was not safe with Albert and Mary Herndon. Alli didn't get along with them too well and she was eager to get out of there anyway. Alli had insisted that Dumbledore let her go on her own. So Dumbledore, knowing that Voldemort had no clue where Alli was at the time, handed her a broomstick and sent her on her way. It took Alli the whole night to reach the Dursley's house in Little Whinging. The clouds were dark with heavy rain that was going to fall at any moment. It was just Alli's luck that the rain had started just before she arrived. She landed in front of the house but it was nighttime and the whole street was asleep. _

"_Alohomora," she had said. The door unlocked easily. She quietly tiptoed throughout the house and up the stairs. She found Harry's bedroom and pulled her wand out again to unlock it. When she stepped inside the dark room, Harry had his wand pointed directly at her. And that's when everything began._

Alli sighed at the memory. It was hard to believe that it hadn't even been a year since then. It had always seemed so much longer than that. Alli had met Draco in August in Diagon Alley. They shared their first kiss on the Hogwarts Express in September. It didn't take long for them to fall in love. Draco was murdered by Voldemort at the end of December. Now it was a week into the new term. _A new semester without Draco, _Alli thought. After falling in love she never imagined the rest of her life without him. And sometimes Alli believed that her life wasn't worth living anymore. Everything changed when Draco died. It changed for the worse. But what Alli didn't know was that it was just about to get a little better.


	4. Protego

"Hello and welcome to Charms class!" little Professor Flitwick announced. The class stared back at him blankly. Flitwick smiled at them. Then he gestured to an older boy leaning against the blackboard with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy smiled and nodded once. "Come, come. Over here Mr. Taylor." Flitwick motioned for Taylor to stand next to him. Taylor stepped in front of the class. "Class, this is Colton Taylor. He will be assisting my teaching this term since this is a rather large class and I am, well…" Flitwick smiled, "a very small man." A hum of laughter rippled through the class. "Taylor is a 7th year, very skilled in charms. I know he will be a great help to you all." Colton Taylor smiled lightly. "Now get your wands out and we'll begin."

Alli pulled her wand out from her skirt pocket. She watched Taylor walk about the room with his hands behind his back observing the students as Flitwick taught the _Protego _ charm.

"Now the _Protego_ charm causes a spell to be cast back at the sender. This is a shield charm. Very useful in…"

Alli tuned out the rest of the lecture.

"Everyone stand up and grab a partner!" Flitwick announced.

Alli looked around seeing everyone standing up and picking out a person to practice with. As she stood up she looked about the room for a partner. She saw a boy with buck teeth, oily and shaggy brown hair, and acne all over his face. He seemed to be the only person without a partner. Alli groaned. _It just has to be the weird kid,_ Alli thought. She made her way over to the small boy.

"Hi," the boy said in a nasally voice. Alli looked at him silently.

"Hi," she said finally. "I'm Allis—"

"Allison Potter! I know who you are," the boy said.

_Great, _Alli thought.

"My name is George."

"Cool," Alli said dully. They waited in silence for Flitwick to give instructions. Alli crossed her arms over her chest and sighed trying to ignore George's annoying mouth breathing noises. He stood unusually close to her. She glanced around at all the witches and wizards chatting away to one another.

"Hello there. My name's Colton Taylor."

Alli turned around to see the teacher's aide standing there with his hand out. Alli shook his hand slowly. His skin was rough and his hand was warm. Alli had to look up at him. He stood just about a head taller than her. His eyes were a nice blue color- not too bright but not too gray. His light brown hair was short and gelled at the ends. Alli let go of his hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear revealing her lightning bolt shaped scar.

"I'm Allison," Alli told him.

"I'm George," George piped up, his voice cracking so it sounded strangely high-pitched. Colton shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you. If you need any help just let me know."

Colton started to walk away but stopped and looked at Alli. Alli looked back at him blankly. "Can I see your wand? It looks rather interesting. I just… I'm curious." Alli shrugged and handed him her wand. Colton looked at it closely and ran his fingers down the hard wood. "Ebony, 9 ¾ inches, hair from the mane of a unicorn," Colton said, "Very nice." He handed it out to her. Alli took it in shock.

"How did you know that?" Alli asked bewildered.

"My grandfather's a wand maker. I always watched him construct them in his shop. I just know," he replied. "Ebony is actually very well known as being one of the most powerful woods when it comes to magic. The owner of it will produce spells with a strong power and it has great protection qualities."

Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm," she said admiring her wand with a smirk.

"Can you do that to my wand?" George asked. He handed his wand out excitedly. Colton smirked.

"Let's see. Wenge wood, 8 inches, with a dragon heartstring core. This is perfect for meditation. It has a very relaxed energy to it. It's not made for quick power. You must be very patient for it to have chosen you," Colton told him. George beamed. "Right. Any questions? You know what you're supposed to be doing."

Alli nodded.

"We're good," she said.

"Okay. Very nice meeting you. And Allison… take care of that wand," Colton smiled and winked at her. Alli watched him walk away in awe.

"Damn," she whispered.

"Huh?" said George. Alli ignored him.

"Let's just start," Alli told him. George nodded. "I'll go first. I'll say a spelland you do _Protego _and then we'll switch."

"Okay."

"Now class, you may only practice using these spells written on the board. No others!" Flitwick directed.

"Ready?"Alli didn't wait for George to reply. "_Stupefy!_"

"P-P-Proteg—" But George was hit hard with a jet of red light and knocked backwards, slamming into the wall. His body fell limply to the floor. Blood dripped from his now broken nose. His eyes were closed and he was unconscious. The whole class drew in a deep breath and looked over. Alli opened her eyes wide and tried to look innocent. Flitwick hustled over to her.

"Miss Potter!" he squeaked. "I said only the spells on the board. Look what you've done!"

Alli shrugged.

"My bad."

"Taylor, come. Take Mr. Thompson to the hospital wing," said Flitwick. Then he turned to Alli. "Miss Potter, detention."

Alli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And 15 points from Slytherin."

Alli scoffed. "That is so not fair!"

"Not everything in life is fair, Miss Potter. I said to use only the spells on the board."

"Yeah, well I didn't hear you say that."

"No more of this. You will meet me in my office at 6 tonight to do lines."

"I have a prior commitment," Alli lied.

"You will be here at 6. No exceptions." Flitwick turned to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed!"


	5. Detention

"How do you get detention on your first day of class?" Ashley laughed. Alli rolled her eyes.

"I told you it wasn't my fault."

Ashley put down the book she was reading, crossed her arms, and stared at her friend.

"I've gotta go. I have to be there at 6," Alli told her. Ashley looked back down at her book.

"Go," she said.

"Um, Professor?" Alli called. She peeked through the doorway of the charms classroom on the 3rd floor. Flitwick's office was just to the right at the back of the classroom.

"In here, Miss Potter," she heard Flitwick's voice call. Alli sighed, rolled her eyes, and met him in the office. The first thing she noticed was the tidiness of the circular room. Parchment was stacked neatly on his desk. Quills were laid down in a straight row next to a bottle of ink. Extra textbooks were in a bookshelf against the back wall. A desk and chair were placed in the center of the room and Flitwick sat at his desk.

"Have a seat," he motioned to the desk and chair. Alli sat down at the desk obediently. "Now tonight you are going to do a little essay for me. You will-"

"I thought you said I only had to do lines," Alli interrupted.

"Yes well, I've changed my mind, haven't I? You will write a short essay on the Protego charm."

"But you just taught us that today. I don't know a whole lot about it."

"Just write, Miss Potter."

Alli rolled her eyes as she dipped the provided quill in black ink. She had just begun to write when Colton Taylor entered the room.

"Professor, I just found another stack of parchment in the file cabinet that hasn't been graded. Would you like me to—"

"I will get to them," Flitwick told him. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Miss Potter while I am in the next room for a moment? She is writing an essay on the Protego charm for detention."

Colton nodded.

"Yes, Professor."

Flitwick hopped down from his chair and left the room. Colton sat down on the edge of Flitwick's desk and looked at Alli. Alli felt him staring at her and she lifted her head.

"Can I help you?" Alli said rudely.

"He's not going to read it you know," Colton said. Alli narrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"He's not going to read your essay," Colton repeated. Alli ignored him and continued to write but then stopped and put her quill down.

"How do you know?" she asked crossing her arms.

"He's much too busy to read it. He'll either make me check it or just throw it away."

"Oh," Alli replied. "Well then I'm going to go." Alli stood up and crumpled up the piece of parchment. Colton plucked the balled up parchment from her hands and un-crumpled it.

"You'll want to hand in something," Colton told her. Alli didn't say anything. "And you might want to stay a little longer to make it believable that you actually wrote an essay." Alli sat back down slowly.

"What am I going to do until it's been a while then?" Alli said. Colton placed the parchment back on her desk and dipped her quill in ink. Then he drew a tic-tac-toe board on the paper and made a black X in the top left corner. Alli smiled. Colton handed her the quill. "We're playing tic-tac-toe?" Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Would you rather play hangman?" Colton asked. Alli laughed softly and marked an O in the middle.

"Your turn," Alli smiled leaning back in her chair. Colton drew an X in the top right corner. When it was Alli's turn she stopped for a moment then put her O in the middle left.

"No one is going to win," Colton said putting down the quill she had handed him.

"How do you know?"

Colton smiled. "You don't believe me? Go ahead put down your mark."

They played until the game was finished and of course no one had won just as Colton had predicted.

"You must play this a lot to have just known like that," Alli said surprised. Colton shrugged.

"Not really," he said.

"Oh."

"You can probably leave now."

Alli nodded and stood up.

"What about the essay?" Alli wondered. Colton shrugged again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell him I checked it and your good to go."

Alli smiled. "Thanks…uh… Colton? Right?"

Colton nodded.

"And you're Allison."

"Yes."

"Well I'll see you back in class," Colton said. He opened the door for her and as Alli waved goodbye she noticed the crest on his robes—yellow and black. _A Hufflepuff? Hmm_.

"How was detention?"

Alli closed the bedroom door behind her and dropped Draco's bag by her trunk.

"It was fine," Alli replied. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"It was fine?" Ashley repeated. Alli nodded.

"There was this guy there," Alli explained.

"Oh," Ashley grinned. "That's why you were enjoying yourself."

"I said it was fine. It was just the teacher's aide anyways."

"If you say so," Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying it's not a big deal. We just played tic-tac-toe."

"You played tic-tac-toe in _detention_…?"

Alli nodded.

"Well actually I was supposed to write this essay and then Colton came in and was all like Flitwick isn't gonna read it so I started to leave and then Colton said for me to stay a little bit so then I was like well what are we gonna do and then Colton drew a tic-tac-toe board on the paper and so then we played tic-tac-toe and then I left."

Ashley nodded slowly.

"Okay then."

"Yep and that's all," said Alli.

"Cool well I'm gonna go… um… study," Ashley told her.

"Alright." Ashley started to leave the room. "Wait," Alli said. Ashley stopped. "Don't you need your books?"

Ashley giggled.

"Oh, right."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going for real?" Alli asked.

"N-Nowhere. I'm going to study. That's all."

"Uh-huh…"

"I'm going to study," Ashley said more confidently.

"Whatever." As Ashley left the room Alli called out, "Use protection!"

"Ha, you're hilarious," Ashley called back. Alli laughed.

"She's just as bad as I am."


	6. Save Me

"It's never going to be okay, Lucius."

"It will."

"He's gone," Narcissa Malfoy sobbed. She laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "He's gone…" she whispered. Lucius Malfoy ran his fingers through her long light blond hair.

"I will make everything all right. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of us."

"I want you to run, Lucius," Narcissa begged. "I want us to run away. We can't serve him any longer."

"We have to," Lucius said. "We don't have a choice."

"What we have to do is leave. We've got to run from him."

"I am loyal to the Dark Lord, Narcissa. I will not. I cannot."

"HE KILLED OUR SON!" Narcissa screamed. Lucius tightened his grip on his wife but stayed silent. "HE KILLED HIM!" Still, Lucius stayed silent.

"We'll be killed as well if we run. You know that. So we will stay."

"Draco is dead, Lucius."

"We cannot change what has happened but we can change what will happen. You want to live don't you?"

"Yes I do, but—"

"Then we will stay loyal to the Dark Lord."

"What the hell does this even mean?" Alli sighed, frustrated. Ashley reached over for Alli's Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Ashley leaned over the text and studied it for a moment. Alli sighed angrily. "Like does Leatherby even know what she's talking about half the time? I mean I probably know more about Defense Against the Dark Arts than she does."

"Probably," Ashley said distantly still focused on the text in front of her. Alli rolled her eyes. Ashley shook her head slowly and sat back in her chair. "I don't know," she said finally.

"Great," Alli groaned. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm not even gonna do my homework now."

Alli looked around the library at the other students studying diligently.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. Alli looked over her shoulder. Colton Taylor smiled back at her. "I overheard you were having some trouble on your homework. I was wondering if you mind that I take a look. I might be able to help."

Alli shrugged as he sat down on the chair beside her. Ashley raised her eyebrows at Alli. Alli didn't reply.

"What exactly are you having trouble with?"

"It's Defense Against the Dark Arts," Alli said. "And we have to answer these questions." Alli handed over the piece of parchment to Colton. Colton looked over the questions and then laughed lightly.

"This is simple."

"You excel at Charms and now you're helping me with Defense Against the Dark Arts? Is there anything you're not good at?" Alli said to Colton. Colton smiled.

"Divination," he replied.

"I don't think anyone is good at divination," Ashley told him. Colton shrugged.

"I mean you'd think I'd know this stuff after just fighting Voldemort."

Colton and Ashley flinched at the name.

"Technically you didn't really fight You-Know-Who. He just killed Dra—" Alli looked at her daring her to finish her sentence. "Draco…" she muttered. Alli looked down quickly and was silent.

"I'm gonna go," Alli said. She closed her text book and shoved it into her bag. "See you," Alli said. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left the library. Ashley looked at Colton awkwardly.

"Well I guess I'll, uh, leave you to your studies," Colton said.

"Right."

Colton stood up and then held his hand out to Ashley.

"I'm Colton Taylor by the way. I'm sorry I never introduced myself. It was rude of me."

Ashley shook his hand.

"Ashley Moore."

"Good to meet you. See you around then."

"Bye."

Alli wiped a few tears away on her sleeve. _Damn it, Ashley. I was doing so well, _Alli thought. She slammed her head down on her pillow. She rolled over on her side and brought her knees close to her body then cried herself to sleep.

_Draco Malfoy was my perfect guy. I'd never been in love before and when I met Draco it hit me so hard that I didn't know what to do. How could I live without him by my side now? Can I ever love again after him? I can't take this anymore._

_Colton Taylor's lips touched mine gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt his hands grab my waist and draw me closer. _

"_Colton," I whispered. Colton pulled away. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know if I can do this," I admitted. _

"_Just relax," he told me. I nodded. _

"_Right. Okay." I felt his lips on my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and then I looked into his blue eyes. I could feel him looking into my soul searching for what I was feeling at that very moment. But he looked confused as if he couldn't read me. The reason was that I didn't know what I was feeling either. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them back up. Draco stood, holding me in his arms. "Draco," I whispered. _

"_I'm here, Alli." _

"_Don't leave me." _

"_I love you, Allison. It won't be long till we're together again. I promise." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I have to go now," he said. "But take this." He held out a small gold key. "Unlock the secret, Allison. Save me." _


	7. Out After Hours

_I crept silently down the dark halls of the Hogwarts Castle until I reached the entrance- the entrance to the office of Albus Dumbledore._

"_Alohomora," I whispered. I heard a small click and the large door swung open. I glanced around the room just to make sure that there was no one watching. Then it caught my eye. A glow coming from inside of a closet against the back wall. I was curious so I tip-toed over to it. The closet was unlocked. I opened it slowly. The glow was blinding. I shut my eyes for a moment and then opened them back up. The glow had faded and in its place was a glass box, and hovering inside- a small gold key. I picked up the glass box and began to open it but I felt a presence._

"_Allison," said a voice. I looked over my shoulder at Professor Dumbledore standing there calmly. _

"_P-Professor," I stuttered. "I..."_

"_May I?" He held out his hand. I handed over the glass box. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just curious…" _

_Dumbledore did not reply and instead, waved his hand over the top of the glass case and opened the box. He reached inside and retrieved the key. As he held it out to me he said, "Take care of this, Allison. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands." _

_I nodded as if I understood but my expression remained confused and curious. Then my vision blurred and faded to black._

The room was bright with golden sunlight shining through the old window in the Slytherin girls' dormitory.

Alli rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She shook her head with a curious look on her face.

"Strange," she whispered to herself. She looked over at Ashley who stirred in her sleep. "Hey, Ashley?" Alli called. Ashley rolled over in her bed. "Ashley," Alli repeated. Ashley squinted as she opened her eyes.

"What is it this time, Alli?" Ashley groaned.

"I had a dream last night," Alli explained. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You dream every night."

"Yes, but this one is important," Alli told her. Ashley rolled her eyes again.

"They're always important, Alli. This is nothing new."

"I know but seriously just listen to me."

"Fine. Go on."

"I dreamed that I snuck into Dumbledore's office during the night."

"Okay…" Ashley said dully.

"Yeah and there was this glowing light from a closet and it was coming from this glass box in there with a key in it. And then Dumbledore came up behind me and took the box and opened it and handed me this key and said something like, 'Don't let this fall into the wrong hands,' or whatever."

Ashley nodded once with that same "why should I care?" look on her face.

"And that's all," Alli concluded.

"Wow," Ashley said sarcastically. "That sure means something. Why don't you just sneak into the Headmaster's office and steal some key from him that you don't even know what it unlocks."

Alli sighed frustrated.

"Well I dreamed it for a reason, Ashley. Maybe there is really a key in there. Maybe I'm supposed to use it for something."

"Maybe. But you know Alli, dreams don't always have hidden meanings. There's not always some secret behind every dream you have. So it's possible that this dream might not mean anything. I mean it is hot in this room and you were probably tossing and turning all night. You have weird dreams all the time. I think you'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah but those dreams ended up coming true. What if this dream is true as well?"

"Okay…" Ashley said slowly.

"Exactly. I need to do this."

"Do what?" Ashley said nervously.

"Sneak into Dumbledore's office!"

Ashley snorted.

"Honestly, Alli? You can't just waltz right into the Headmaster's office and steal a key."

"Yes I can," Alli said with a smirk.

"Not legally."

"So? Who said anyone has to know about it?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and said, "That is right."

"Then it's decided," Alli smiled. Ashley sighed.

"And how do you expect to do this without getting caught may I ask?" Ashley reminded her.

"My cousin, Ashley?"

"You're cousin is Harry Potter," Ashley stated.

"Duh," Alli said raising her eyebrows. Ashley looked confused.

"What does Harry Potter have to do with this?"

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind," she said. Alli stood out of bed, stretched, grabbed her wand from her bedside table, and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, Alli. What am I going to do with you?" Ashley muttered to herself.

"Hey, Harry!" Alli called. She jogged down the corridor to catch up with Harry. She stuck her wand between her hip and her thigh-length black skirt when she caught up to her cousin. Harry turned around.

"Allison, what is it?" Harry said.

"I need to ask a favor of you," Alli said. She tilted her head to the side and grinned angelically.

"Alright," Harry prompted her.

"I want to borrow your invisibility cloak," Alli told him. Harry stared at her blankly. "Please?" Alli said with a bigger smile.

"Er…" Harry started.

"I need it for tonight," Alli explained.

"Why?"

"Do I have to tell you? Just let me borrow it. I'll bring it right back. I promise!" Alli said.

Harry sighed. "Come with me."

Alli followed him to the portrait of the fat lady: the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Alli started to follow him inside but the fat lady swung closed after Harry nearly slamming Alli against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. Slytherins are not allowed in the Gryffindor tower."

Alli groaned.

"Really, lady?" Alli said with a bratty tone. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Alli paced back and forth in front of the fat lady until Harry came back with a small black box. As he handed it to her Harry said, "Take care of it. Don't let anyone else know you have this."

"Why not?"

"It's a gift from my father."

Alli waited for him to say more but Harry didn't respond so Alli nodded.

"I'll take care of it," Alli told him. Without thanking him Alli ran down the few flights of stairs to the first floor and then down the two flights of stairs to the Slytherin common room deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Once Alli made sure that Ashley wasn't in the room she locked the door behind her. Alli placed the box on her bed and carefully opened it. The invisibility cloak was dark purple with a golden tint to it. Alli picked it up and slowly draped it around her body. She stepped in front of the mirror and gasped when she saw her head floating in midair.

"Sweet," Alli laughed. She took the cloak off and folded it back into the box then hid the box underneath her bed.

Later that night, Alli tiptoed as silently as she could across the room. Alli froze as Ashley stirred in her sleep and then rolled over. She pressed her lips together as if her silent breathing would wake Ashley. She closed the door quietly behind her. She draped Harry's invisibility cloak around her body and threw the hood over her face. Getting out of the dungeons was easy. The challenging part was avoiding the main corridors in order to not get caught. She stealthily made her way throughout the castle until she reached the Headmaster's office.

Alli pointed her wand at the steel, chain link door handle.

"_Alohomora_," she whispered. The door didn't make the clicking noise that Alli had expected to hear when it unlocked. "Shit." Of course _Alohomora_ wouldn't work on the door to Dumbledore's office. Alli scoffed angrily. _Well this was a wasted trip_, Alli thought. She turned around and stepped down the winding stairs, too angry to worry about being quiet as her shoes made a loud _clack_ with every step she took. As she started to step down the last stair, she paused. A prefect patrolling the hallway walked past her with his hands behind his back. Alli stepped down to the floor slowly with one more, small _clack_. The prefect spun around. Alli narrowed her eyes. "Colton?" she muttered under her breath.

"Who's there?" Colton said loudly. Alli held her breath as she wished for him to go away. He started in Alli's direction. Alli closed her eyes tight as if it would help. She secretly thanked Harry for the invisibility cloak. Colton pulled his wand out of his back pocket and held it out in front of him. Alli held the cloak close to her and bent down to slip off her shoes. When she stood back up Colton was barely a foot from her. _Come on, _Alli thought, _go away._ But Colton took that last foot closer to her and bumped right into Alli. Alli tried to snatch the cloak before it fell off but she was too late. It fell to the floor at her feet. Colton jumped back startled. "Allison!" Colton snapped. His eyes narrowed angrily at her. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I…" Alli started but then she grinned at him. "Well hello Colton."


	8. The Key

Alli stood facing Colton with a smile on her face. She tilted her head slightly to the side and widened her smile hoping that her angelic face would keep her from getting in trouble.

"It's 2 in the morning. It's past curfew and—"

"Really?" Alli raised her eyebrows. Colton continued to glare at her. "You really want to do that, Colton?"

"I'm a prefect," Colton told her.

"Really? I didn't know that," Alli said sarcastically. "Why else would you be walking around the halls at this time of night?"

"That's the same question I was going to ask you, Miss Potter."

"Oh well, you see—" Alli began to say, but then she paused.

"Yes?"

"I was just… um…" Alli bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling trying to think of an excuse to why she was out of bed. Finally she gave up. "Can you please just not give me detention or something or whatever you're planning on doing?"

"I can't," Colton sighed.

"Why not?" Alli argued.

"I could get in trouble for letting you go like this."

"Who's going to know? It's not like you have to tell anyone, right?"

Colton shrugged. Alli gave him a pleading look.

"What are you going to do to make me not give you detention?"

Alli smirked and took a step closer to him.

"Oh, I don't know," Alli said. Colton folded his arms across his chest. Alli took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. All of a sudden, it hit her. She thought back to her dream she had about Colton and suddenly, she wanted to tell him. So with another deep breath she opened her eyes and locked his eyes with her own. "Listen," she said. "I'm really not sure how to say this because it's kind of making me nervous but…"

"What?" Colton said.

"I like you," Alli admitted.

Colton was silent.

"I think you're really cute and you're smart and you're really sweet and—"

"Shh," Colton whispered.

"What?" Alli looked around frantically thinking he had heard someone coming but Colton touched her chin and turned her face to look at him. He moved closer to her and then leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. He pulled away slowly. Alli touched her fingers to her lips and then smiled at him.

"Now that that's settled will you tell me what you're doing?"

"I was trying to get into Professor Dumbledore's office," Alli admitted. Colton raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"There's this… key in there," Alli told him. "It's important and I need to get it."

"Why don't you just ask Dumbledore about it?"

Alli shrugged.

"Hmm…. I didn't think about that," Alli said. Colton nodded.

"See? I know things. Now what exactly does this key unlock?"

Alli shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"You must know. Why else would it be so important?"

"Colton?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the password to Dumbledore's office by any chance?"

Colton paused.

"I'm not supposed to give it out."

"I know," Alli said. "But this is important. I need that key."

"Allison," Colton said sternly. Alli lifted her head and kissed him again.

"Please."

Colton sighed.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this," Colton said.

Alli smiled and followed Colton up the stairs to the office. Colton muttered a password so silently that Alli wasn't able to catch it. The door unlocked and swung open. Alli stepped into Dumbledore's office. Her lips parted as the entire room caught her eye. It was miraculous! Strange trinkets and magical objects lined the walls on shelves. A desk sat in the center. It was cluttered with several pieces of parchment, a notebook, a quill and ink, and a lamp. Finally, a large bird with golden red feathers was perched beside the desk. The bird made a quiet chirp acknowledging Colton and Alli's presence.

Alli squealed. She took a few steps towards the bird. "Is… is that a phoenix?!" The phoenix looked at Alli sideways as she approached. It opened its beak as to make another noise but then closed it, changing its mind.

"Indeed," Colton replied.

"I… I've never seen one up close before! I mean I've heard of them but… wow," Alli said.

"We've got no time for messing around, Alli. Find that key and let's leave."

Alli turned away from the bird. The glow caught her eye. The same glow coming from the closet she saw in her dream.

"It's in there," Alli said pointing at the cabinet. She and Colton walked to the closet. Alli took a deep breath and opened it. The light blinded her for a split second until it slowly faded away. The glass box sat in the center shelf just as she'd seen it before. She hastily snatched it from the shelf and opened it. The exquisite golden key floated inside. She stole the key and replaced the box in the closet.

"Right, okay. Let's get out of here," Colton said quickly. Alli closed her hand tightly around the key and followed Colton.

Alli took a deep breath as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," Alli said turning to face Colton.

"Alright. Now, get back to bed."

Alli nodded.

"Goodnight," she said starting to walk away. But Colton grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hold on," he whispered. He touched her cheek with his fingers and then cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her on the lips once more.

"Goodnight, Allison," Colton whispered.

Alli was smiling the whole way back to the dungeons.

That night, Alli had another dream:

_As I step up the staircase, it jerks. I grab the railing as it moves finally attaching to the 6__th__ floor. I jog up the stairs and I am faced with a long, dark corridor. A corridor that is so familiar. It feels like déjà-vu. I have a sudden urge to follow it, to run as fast as I can into the darkness. So I did. It takes barely a minute to reach the end. The huge black door gleams before me and I know what to do immediately. I reach into my pocket and retrieve the golden key. I slide it into the keyhole and turn it. Click! I grin mischievously. This was it. This is what I've been waiting for._


	9. Unlocking the Secret

"Oh my God!" Allison Potter sat straight up in bed. She looked at the window. Gray clouds decorated the night sky. The moon shone through creating a small ray of light into the room. Alli thought back to her dream. "That's it," she whispered. "I should have known all along…" She pushed the covers away and slid out of bed. "Ashley!" Alli hissed. She walked to the edge of Ashley Moore's bed. Ashley moaned in her sleep. Alli made a frustrated sigh. Then she grabbed Ashley's shoulder and shook it. "Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!"

Ashley groaned and rolled over to face Alli.

"What?" she hissed.

"I've figured it out! It's the door! That door on the 6th floor. That's what it unlocks!"

"What?" Ashley repeated annoyed. Alli folded her arms across her chest angrily.

"That key I told you about… well I stole it from Dumbledore's office tonight. I've been dreaming about it but I never knew what it was for. And then tonight I had a dream about that door. I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked it and then I woke up!"

"What door are you talking about?" Ashley groaned.

"You remember when that staircase moved that one time and it ended up on the 6th floor and we walked down that dark hallway and then we found that door and it had light coming from it but we couldn't unlock it?"

It took Ashley a minute to think back to it. To her, it wasn't that big of an event. Then she nodded.

"So what?"

"So I think this is important. There's something in there that I need to get."

"What is it?" Ashley asked sitting up in bed.

"I don't know," Alli said slowly. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"So there is something important in a door on the 6th floor that a key that you stole from Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore's office," Alli corrected.

"Dumbledore's office that unlocks this door that has something inside it but you don't know what it is but it's important…"

The way Ashley said it made Alli feel dumb.

"It's not like that!" Alli said.

"It sounds like a load of rubbish to me."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Rubbish," Alli repeated. "Come on, Ashley! I know this is important. Why else would I have dreamed it?"

"Alli, people dream of things all the time that aren't true."

"Yeah, but all my dreams seem to come true," Alli reminded her rolling her eyes again.

"Maybe this one isn't supposed to come true though," Ashley told her.

"Oh really? Then why the fuck did I find that key in Dumbledore's office, huh?"

Ashley didn't say anything.

"I dreamed about that key and then there it was in the same exact place that I thought it was."

Ashley continued to stay silent.

"Please come with me," Alli begged her. Ashley groaned.

"Must I?"

"Yes."

Ashley obediently got out of bed and slipped a gray robe (with the Slytherin crest on the corner, of course) over her long night shirt.

"Grab your robe, Alli. I'm coming with you."

Alli bounced on her toes and pulled Ashley into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Ashley sighed. "This better be worth it, Allison."

"It will be," Alli grinned. She smirked as she slipped the golden key into her pocket once again.

"This is it," Alli said confidently. She looked up at the staircase before her.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Ashley asked.

"I'm confident."

Ashley nodded, still unsure about the whole situation. Alli stepped up on the first stair. Immediately the staircase jerked and began to move—without Ashley.

"Ashley! Come on, what the hell are you doing?"

Ashley looked at Alli frantically.

"Wait up!" she shrieked.

"It's moving, come on!" Alli held out her hand. "Jump!"

Ashley closed her eyes and then reached out with one arm and jumped. Alli grabbed onto her arm with both hands using all of her strength to keep Ashley from falling down the several flights of stairs. She yanked her friend over until Ashley's feet hit the second step. Ashley opened her eyes and grabbed the railing. She sighed.

"That was scary," Ashley said. Alli laughed.

When the staircase finally hit the platform to the 6th floor Alli ran up the stairs. It took Ashley a minute to catch up to her.

"Wait…how did you know that it would take us here?" Ashley questioned.

"These staircases have a special spell built into them. It's kind of like memory magic but you have to know where you want it to take you for it to work and it has to be the same staircase you took before."

"Hmm."

"I read it in Hogwarts, A History," Alli smiled.

"Boffin," Ashley muttered. Alli narrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I called you a boffin," Ashley laughed.

"A what?"Alli raised her eyebrows. Ashley continued to laugh. "Ashley, seriously, what did you call me? I don't understand your weird British slang words, okay?"

"It means you are… oh, what's the American word for it…." Ashley thought for a minute. "Oh yes! I called you a… a _nerd_!"

"A nerd," Alli said dully. Ashley continued to laugh.

"It is funny though. You've got to admit."

"It's not funny," Alli said plainly turning to face the dark corridor in front of them. Ashley sighed.

"Oh, Allison." She shook her head. Ashley faced the corridor as well and as they looked into the dark she said, "It's so strange."

Alli nodded slowly.

"Yeah it is," she agreed. Then she smiled mischievously. "Let's go!"

"Must we go?"

"Yes we must!" Alli said in a British accent making Ashley roll her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ashley replied.

"I love making fun of you," Alli said.

"I know."

Alli started into the dark corridor.

"Boffin," Alli muttered rolling her eyes. She didn't see the smirk that formed on Ashley's lips. Ashley was glad to be holding the reins this time.

Alli pulled the golden key from her pocket. The door was huge and black just like before. She thought back to her dream. Seeing the door in front of her made it so much more real.

"Are you ready?" Alli said dramatically. She pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. _Click!_ Alli squealed excitedly.

"It opened!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No shit." Alli said rolling her eyes.

Ashley sighed as Alli pulled on the door handle. It took all of her strength to open the heavy door.

"Whoa," Alli and Ashley both whispered. Alli's eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Ashley asked her. Alli shook her head.

"I don't know."

In the center of the room a bright object hung in the air. The blue-white glow was blinding. The light illuminated the entire chamber. A room had solid, black walls, no windows, and no other doors than the one they had come through. The center of the object was formed into a ball from which the glow seemed to be radiating. Loops of the glowing substance were attached to the center and they shined even brighter. A dark circle with blue edges formed around it as Alli and Ashley entered the room as if to protect itself from whatever dangers surrounded it. The intense energy coming from it created a low hum. Alli knew immediately that whatever it was, it was some heavy magic. She began to take steps towards it until Ashley said:

"Do you hear that?"Alli froze.

"Hear what?"

The door creaked on its hinges and slowly began to shut.

"Grab the door!" Ashley yelled. It was just about to shut completely when Alli slammed herself against it. The door stopped creaking and Alli breathed a sigh of relief. Ashley exhaled slowly and smiled.

"That was close," Alli laughed. She took her wand out of her pocket and muttered a spell to keep the door from closing again. They turned their attention back to the glowing figure. Alli continued to step closer to it. She reached out her arm to touch it when Ashley pulled her back.

"Alli, what the bloody hell are you thinking?"

Alli giggled.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.

"Answer me," Ashley said gritting her teeth.

"I was just touching it," Alli told her shrugging her shoulders.

"You need to at least know what it is first! What if it kills you or something?" Ashley reprimanded her.

Alli shrugged. _Then I would be with Draco_, she secretly thought. But that wasn't the point of Ashley's warning.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ashley," Alli told her. "We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

"Well I did," Ashley placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, leave," Alli snapped.

"No," Ashley crossed her arms.

"Then stop being so…" Alli tried to find the right words, "not fun," she finished.

"We just need to know what it is first, Alli," Ashley told her.

"But how will we…" Alli started. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Hermione Granger," Alli whispered.

"Hermione Granger?" Ashley raised her eyebrows again. "The Gryffindor?"


	10. Aguamenti

"Today, class, we will be learning the Aguamenti charm!" Professor Flitwick announced.

"This charm creates a large flow of water from the wand," Colton Taylor finished. "It is most useful when putting out fires."

"Very well, Mr. Taylor. Thank you," said Flitwick. Colton nodded once at him. "Now, class, to perform this little spell does not take a lot of power or strength but not so little as to do it in your sleep." Flitwick paused waiting for the class to laugh but when they didn't he cleared his throat. "Well then. I will let you pick your own partners this time. Sixth years should not have to be taught to do that."

"Tell that to Professor Leatherby," Ashley Moore muttered. Alli snickered.

"Right well go on," Flitwick told the class.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"No," Alli said plainly crossing her arms. Ashley frowned.

"Why not?" she said, with an upset tone.

"Because," Alli said, "I want to work with George."

She looked over her shoulder at the wimpy Hufflepuff boy she had been paired up with before. George gave her a weak smile. Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

Alli rolled her own eyes.

"You really don't understand sarcasm do you?" Alli sighed. Alli looked at George again. He hung his head a little and walked over to another fellow Hufflepuff who didn't have a partner. Part of Alli felt sorry for him. The other part could really careless. Alli pulled her wand out and pointed it at Ashley. Ashley took a step backwards.

"Can you stop that, Alli? I don't like that at all," Ashley said. Alli smiled and put her wand down.

"When casting this spell you simply say _Aguamenti_," Flitwick directed. "Watch Mr. Taylor demonstrate."

"This is so stupid," a Slytherin girl muttered to her one of her friends.

Colton narrowed his eyes at her, tilted his wand up at a 45 degree angle, and then slashed it down as he called, "Aguamenti!" A jet of water blasted from the tip of his wand and hit the Slytherin girl soaking her completely.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed. She wiped her wet hair from her face and glared at Colton. Colton smiled feeling accomplished.

The students began practicing the new charm as Colton walked around watching carefully for any mistakes. He corrected a Hufflepuff girl on her pronunciation before making his way over to Alli and Ashley.

"Good afternoon, Allison," Colton said calmly from behind her. Alli spun around quickly and blushed when she saw Colton.

"Hey," she said delicately. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"You're not positioning your wand right, Alli," Colton said. Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really," she said sarcastically. "Well why don't you show me the proper way to cast this simple spell that I already know how to do."

Colton smiled.

"Just let me…" Colton touched her wrist lightly. "Here," Colton said as he stood behind her. He held her wrist and moved her hand through the motions. Alli nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said looking over her shoulder at him until their faces were barely inches apart.

"You're welcome," Colton said quietly. Colton leaned in closer. Alli closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips against hers again when Flitwick announced that class was dismissed. Alli broke out of her trance and pulled away from Colton.

"I'll see you later," Alli told him. With that Alli left Colton standing there in the middle of the classroom wishing she wouldn't walk away.

Ashley gave Colton a small smile and followed Alli.

"What was that?" Ashley laughed. Alli shrugged.

"Nothing."

"He almost kissed you, Alli!"

"Yeah," Alli sighed.

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing, Ashley."

"It was something, Allison," Ashley paused. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Alli shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed. "You snogged Colton Taylor!"

"Snog?" Alli laughed. "That sounds so gross. What is that?"

"_Kiss_ him. Did you_ kiss _him?" Ashley said.

"Like that's any of your business," Alli said looking away.

"It is," Ashley said bluntly. Alli sighed.

"Chill, okay? Colton is just…" Alli tried to think of something to say.

"You fancy him!" Ashley accused. Her mouth formed into an excited smile. Alli blushed.

"I don't _fancy_ him," Alli said.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying," Alli laughed.

"You—"

"Allison?" a voice called. Alli turned around immediately to see who had called her. Colton jogged to catch up to her.

"Colton," Alli replied.

"About what happened back there, I'm—"

Alli cut him off kissing his lips slowly. Ashley just continued to walk away with the rest of the students leaving Alli and Colton alone.

"I wanted to kiss you too," Alli admitted. Colton took a deep breath.

"I—I wanted to, er, ask you something," Colton said stumbling over his words. Alli smiled.

"What?" she said softly. Colton held her small hand in his and squeezed it.

"I wanted to ask you if maybe you could go out with me sometime."

Alli grinned and bit her lip lightly.

"Of course," she told him.

"Right, okay," Colton sighed with relief.

"I have to go," Alli said. She pulled her hand out of his and walked away looking over her shoulder once more as she left.

"We need to find Hermione," Alli said as she walked into her room. Ashley sat cross-legged on her bed and looked up from her homework.

"Where is she?" Ashley asked. Alli shook her head.

"If I knew I wouldn't say that we had to _find_ her."

"Oh," Ashley nodded. "Well she likes to read maybe she's in the library," Ashley suggested.

Alli stepped through the doors to the library. She immediately saw Hermione sitting at a table, quill in hand, staring at a piece of parchment.

"Hermione?" Alli called walking over to her.

Hermione looked up.

"Oh, Alli," Hermione said with a narrowing of her eyebrows as if she were trying to guess why Alli was even speaking to her. "Hello…"

"I need you to see something."


	11. The Legend of the Igneus Orbem

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked walking quickly to match Alli's fast pace. Alli looked over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Just chill out. We'll be there in a minute," Alli said for the third time. Hermione liked to know what was going on at all times and Alli's tone was frightening her. Whatever this was had to be important—at least to Alli. It wasn't uncommon that Alli would make a big deal over little things but Hermione sensed that this surely was a big deal and not just a little trick Alli was trying to play on her. So Hermione followed quickly behind her. Alli sped up just before they reached the staircase that took them to the 6th floor. "It's here," Alli declared. Hermione looked at the stairs.

"The staircase, Alli?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. Alli laughed.

"Uh, no, honey. The staircase takes us to where it is." Alli and Hermione stepped onto the first stair. "Hold on." Hermione grabbed the railing just as the staircase jerked and moved over the other staircases until it hooked onto the 6th floor platform. Alli jogged up the stairs and stood facing the dark corridor. She took off down the hall with Hermione following behind her again. When Alli reached the black door she knew exactly what to do. She squeezed the golden key tight in her hand and took a deep breath. "Don't freak out, okay?" Alli said.

"Alli…"

Alli ignored her and stuck the key in the keyhole and turned. The black door swung open to release the bright glow once again. Hermione squinted her eyes as they entered the chamber. Alli made sure to set a spell on the door this time so it wouldn't shut and lock them in. Hermione's eyes opened wide as soon as she saw the glowing object in the center of the room.

"Do you know what it is?" Alli asked excitedly. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Alli," Hermione said seriously. "This is… I mean… I can't believe…"

"What is it?"

"I've read about it before but only as a myth. I've never actually seen one before. Even some of the most famous wizards of all time haven't discovered it."

"I guess that makes me pretty famous, huh?" Alli smiled. Hermione gave her a look. "Okay… well what is it?" Alli asked again.

"It's an _igneus orbem_," Hermione told her. "They're not supposed to exist. Not now anyway."

"An _igneus orbem_?" Alli repeated in awe.

"I just don't understand why there's one here, at Hogwarts." Hermione turned to Alli. "How did you find this?"

Alli shrugged. "Accidentally. Me and Ashley were heading back from class one day and the staircase moved and stopped here. Ashley didn't want to go but I did. So we followed the hallway and there was this door that was locked."

"And you just had this key that unlocked it?"

"Well no…" Alli said slowly.

"Then how—"

"I stole it…" Alli admitted. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"You stole it?!"

"From Dumbledore's office," she finished. Hermione gasped.

"Allison! Do you know how much trouble you can get into for that?"

"Yes," Alli said plainly. "Why does it matter?"

"Dumbledore knows, of course."

"How do you know that?" Alli narrowed her eyes.

"Because," Hermione huffed impatiently, "Alli, Dumbledore is a great wizard. He would know that it was missing."

Alli shrugged.

"Unless he didn't care."

"How did you even manage to get into his office?" Hermione asked. "Surely the door is protected."

"Only by a password."

"You know the password to Dumbledore's office…" Hermione said plainly.

"No," Alli smiled. "Colton helped me."

"Colton…?"

"Colton Taylor. That Hufflepuff prefect who helps out Professor Flitwick in charms…" Alli reminded her.

"Taylor helped you?"

"He's a prefect remember? He has the password to Dumbledore's office. Damn, you ask a lot of questions."

Hermione shook her head. "Anyway, we must get to the library. I want to tell you more about this _igneus orbem_."

Alli followed Hermione out of the dark room and shut the door tightly behind them.

"I read about it in there." Hermione pointed to the Restricted Section of the library. Alli started towards the door but Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing, Alli? We can't just go in there!"

"I don't care," Alli told her. She looked over at the witch sitting at the front desk who was reading a book. "Look, she's not even watching us."

"We'll go tonight," Hermione said. "Midnight. I'll bring Harry's cloak. Meet me at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower."

Alli paced back and forth by the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione finally emerged.

"Took you long enough," Alli said.

Hermione held Harry's invisibility cloak out to Alli. Alli pulled the cloak over Hermione and herself and they headed towards the library.

"This is so weird," Alli whispered with excitement as they passed a large framed mirror. Alli looked into it and then stuck her hand out of the cloak. In the mirror, Alli's hand seemed to be hanging in midair. Alli giggled.

"Alli, stop! Someone will see us," Hermione said pulling Alli's hand back into the cloak.

"Right, your right. Someone is bound to see my hand floating in midair with the halls being so crowded and everything," Alli said looking down the deserted corridors.

"Come on."

They hurried to the library doors. They spied a prefect who was patrolling outside the door. But when he turned around, Alli saw that it was Colton again.

"It's Colton," Alli whispered. Hermione cupped her hand over Alli's mouth. Colton spun around quickly. Nothing. He could have sworn that he'd heard his name. As soon as he turned back around Alli and Hermione opened the library doors and slipped through. As they crept into the restricted section, outside, Colton saw the library door close. Hermione and Alli dropped the invisibility cloak as soon as they were inside.

"Okay, what now?" Alli said. Hermione walked past the first bookshelf and then the next and the one after that. Her eyes scanned the rows and rows of books.

"Well I don't exactly remember where it is…"

"Great," Alli said sarcastically.

"Wait!" Hermione rushed through the 5th bookshelf. She looked up and down the shelves until her eyes stopped on a shelf just above her head. "It was here." She reached up and pulled a red leather bound book from the shelf. Alli and Hermione sat down at a table and Hermione flipped to the back of the book. She trailed her finger down the "I" section of the index. "Here it is," Hermione said tapping her finger next to the word "_igneus orbem"_.

"Why were you reading this in the first place?" Alli wondered aloud. Hermione shook her head.

"I was researching for a Defense Against the Dark Arts paper and I just happened across it. I was curious so I read about it." Hermione flipped to page 201:

_The Legend of the Igneus Orbem_

_The Igneus Orbem is a legend. A legend that not many people know of. It is said that a wizard named Walton Hackleberry was the first man to discover the Igneus Orbem in the early 1600s. However, there are no records of a Walton Hackleberry living during that time. Therefore, the Igneus Orbem was disregarded as an ancient tale told by storytellers. Igneus Orbem is Latin for "circle of fire". The name describes the state of the Igneus Orbem—a bright white-blue glowing object that resembles the blue flames created by the hottest degree of fire. The legend states that the Igneus Orbem holds a great power. Magic that is cannot be created by even the greatest wizards or witches of all time—the power to control the circle of time…._

"Time travel…" Alli whispered.

"What are you doing?"

Alli and Hermione spun around. Colton stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly angry expression on his face. His expression turned to shock as soon as he saw who it was.

"Allison, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Colton exclaimed. Alli didn't say a word. "This section of the library is restricted."

"No, really?" Alli said raising her eyebrows.

"You're not to be in here."

"I…" Hermione started, "I… we were just…"

"Detention," Colton spat. "For both of you."

"Really, Colton?" Alli laughed. "You're really giving me detention?"

"I can't keep letting you go, Alli. This is my job."

Hermione looked at Alli in shock.

"You've done this before?" Hermione said. Alli shrugged.

"Hermione Granger. I would have thought you were better than this," Colton said turning his attention to her. Hermione didn't say anything. "You will report to me tomorrow afternoon in the library," Colton told them. "The part of the library that is _not _restricted."

Hermione nodded. Alli sighed and did the same.

"I'm sorry, Alli. But I have to do this."

"I know," Alli said.

"Now you best be getting back before another prefect finds you out of bed."

"Yes, Alli. Let's go."

Colton left the room as Alli and Hermione threw the cloak back over their heads. Hermione secretly tucked the red leather bound book under her arm.


	12. Dreaming of You

After Charms class the next morning, Alli pulled Draco's black bag over her shoulder. She glanced at Colton who had his hands on Flitwick's desk and was reading something over Flitwick's shoulder. Alli wanted to wait for him but she couldn't decide on an excuse to talk to him so instead she left the room. She barely got halfway down the corridor when Colton called her name. Alli grinned excitedly. Colton walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you coming to detention today?" Colton asked. He massaged her shoulders gently.

"Do I have a choice?" Alli replied.

"Not really," Colton laughed. Alli turned around and faced him. Colton wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her body against his. "I'm glad you're coming," he said. He kept his arms around her and leaned down to put his forehead against hers.

"Why's that?" But Alli already knew why; she just liked hearing it out loud.

"I get to see you," Colton said. "And I get to make you do what I want," he paused and then said, "And I get to do this." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Usually, Colton would let her go after one kiss but he surprised her and continued. Alli felt relaxed. She felt comfortable and she felt… she didn't even know. The whole Colton thing had really caught her by surprise in the first place. But this feeling was something she never expected to feel again. Draco Malfoy had made her feel like this before and now Colton Taylor was making her feel once again. Of course, Draco was the first person she'd ever really fallen for so she could never forget it, especially after what happened. But Alli didn't want to think about that. Not right now. All she wanted to do right now was kiss Colton. Colton ran his fingers through her hair and held the back of her neck as he kissed her. After what Alli thought was just a few seconds (but really a few minutes) Colton pulled away. Alli smiled.

"Now I really can't wait for detention," Alli said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll see you then, Allison." Colton left her standing there feeling like she had just walked out of a dream. _Oh wow, I have to tell Ashley._

Alli pranced into her room with a huge smile on her face. She expected to find Ashley sitting on her bed studying or something but she wasn't there. Alli sighed. She had wanted to tell Ashley all about Colton. How he'd kissed her after class the first time and then asked her out on a date (which hadn't actually happened yet to Alli's disappointment). How he'd made out with her after class that day and how she'd begun to feel again. For once Alli felt like maybe she was moving on. Not forgetting about Draco, no, but getting over the fact that he was gone and that he wasn't coming back.

It had only been about 2 months since his death and she was slightly shocked that she had already started to fall for someone else. Alli, however, did not want Colton to become a love rebound. She didn't want him to just be a shoulder to cry on. She wanted him to feel the way she did. Then, Alli reminded herself that Colton was a Hufflepuff. She remembered all the words that would be said about her if she ended up dating one. Alli didn't want to be embarrassed by her own actions especially about her love life.

Technically, it was Alli's own business and it was rude for others to intrude. But unfortunately Alli knew that some people were rude and those people didn't care. Therefore, that was something Alli would just have to get over. Alli sat down on her bed and tried to ignore her thoughts. As soon as she did, Ashley came into the room followed by a girl who Alli had never even seen before.

"Hi," Alli chirped to them.

"Hey, Alli," Ashley said. She sat down on her bed. The girl stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Oh!" Ashley said, "I forgot proper introductions. Allison, this is my little sister, Bridget. Bridget this is my friend, Allison."

"Allison Potter, yes. Pleasure to finally meet you. Ashley sure talks a lot about you," Bridget said excitedly.

"Well that's cool," Alli replied. Then she added, "Oh yeah, nice to meet you too."

Bridget bounced on her toes still thrilled to meet the now famous Allison Potter, cousin of Harry Potter.

"So," Alli said.

"Bridget has just been talking about you and she really wanted to meet you so I just thought that I would bring her by," Ashley said.

"I have heard so much about you, Allison!" Bridget squealed. "I even heard something really bonkers."

"What's that?" Alli asked politely.

"I heard that you can perform the Patronus Charm!" Bridget said in awe. Alli laughed.

"Uh…no. That's probably just a rumor. I mean I've never actually tried, honestly, but as far as I know I can't produce a patronus. I heard Harry can though," Alli said.

"Oh," Bridget said disappointed. "Well, I'm sure you can do lots of other things."

"So, what else have you heard?" Alli asked more curious now that Bridget had mentioned it.

"Well I heard you can speak…" Bridget paused and looked around a little nervously. "I heard you can speak parseltongue."

Alli was silent.

"Well can you?" Bridget asked.

"Hmm," Alli thought. "I've never really tried it."

"Do you want to try?"

Alli shrugged.

"I don't know how."

"Oh well. Parselmouths are a bit scary."

"Yeah my cousin's pretty weird," Alli laughed.

"Bridget worships Harry Potter," Ashley announced. Bridget turned bright red. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Please, Bridge, you can do _way_ better than Harry," Alli said. Bridget shrugged self-consciously and twisted a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Yes, well," she said quietly. "I think I should go now. It was a pleasure meeting you Allison," Bridget said. Bridget left the room as quickly as she had come in.

"Ashley, I have to tell you something!" Alli exclaimed as soon as the door shut.

"What is it this time?"

"It's about Colton."

"Oh no. What happened?" Ashley asked dully.

"We kissed again. Only this time it was… amazing. It was one of those long and slow romantic ones that you see in movies," Alli sighed. "It was great."

Ashley paused before saying, "You're really falling for him aren't you?"

Alli was silent.

"I feel like…" Alli started. She paused and thought to herself before continuing. "I feel like I don't know like I'm cheating on Draco."

"Alli, Draco's dead. He's gone," Ashley told her. Alli nodded.

"I know. But I still feel like… I don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking too much."

"Yes you are," Ashley agreed.

"I have detention again," Alli mumbled. Ashley sighed.

"You always have detention."

"You know I think Colton just enjoys torturing me and giving me detention," Alli said.

"_Colton_ gave you detention?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alli sighed.

"And you said he enjoys torturing you?" Ashley said raising her eyebrows. Alli looked at her.

"Yes," she smiled.

"And do tell me. How does this charming, fit Hufflepuff like to torture you?"

Alli laughed and threw her pillow across the room at Ashley. Ashley caught it and giggled as well.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alli laughed.

"Or did you?" Ashley replied. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay I was kind of saying it like that."

They laughed a little and then Alli looked at the time.

"Blimey! It's past the time! I must be going!" Alli said mimicking Ashley's accent. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Alli met up with Hermione just inside the library. They looked around but Colton was nowhere to be found. Then, Alli felt someone grab her shoulders from behind. She laughed knowing exactly who it was.

"Colton, stop it!" Alli giggled. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Colton laughed.

"Alright," he said. "We're going to be muggle librarians today. We will help reshelf books. No magic."

Alli groaned.

"Books are there on that cart by the desk. Get to work."

Alli grabbed a stack of books and began. Colton observed carefully to make sure that neither of them was using magic. Colton watched Alli with a smile on his face. Alli grabbed another stack of books and went searching again for where they needed to go. Colton followed her behind one of the bookshelves.

"Set the books down, Alli," Colton said softly. Alli looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Put them down," Colton repeated. Alli obediently set them down on the floor and walked over to him.

Colton lifted her chin and kissed her lips slowly. Alli smiled and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then, Colton lifted her off the ground and Alli wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards a little until he was leaning against one of the bookshelves. Colton held the back of her head as Alli ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alli?" Hermione gasped. "Colton?"

Alli dropped down to the ground quickly.

"Are you finished?" Colton asked as if there was nothing to be said about what had just happened.

"Yes. That's what I was coming to tell you."

"Well then, you are dismissed."

Hermione shook her head. "I just can't believe you, Alli," she said before she turned around and left. Alli laughed as soon as Hermione was gone. Colton smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, his smile disappearing.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it," Alli admitted.

"Now go on finish up," Colton said getting back into his role of "mean prefect giving detention to disobedient students."

"Yes, sir," Alli said rolling her eyes. She turned back to place a few more books on the shelf in front of her.

"Hold on," Colton said. He tilted her head back and kissed her lips one more time. "Alright, get to work," he ordered her. He left Alli standing there feeling like she was about to faint. Colton was so… charming… and sweet and cute and smart and… he was a 7th year. A year older than Alli, therefore much more mature. _And much more experienced_, Alli thought.

Thoughts of Colton entered in her mind as she lay in bed that night. She wanted him. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her. She wanted to lay in bed with him and fall asleep on his chest. She wanted all of him. Alli wanted Colton so much that it hurt to think about it. However, thoughts of Colton did not keep her dreams away.

_The igneus orbem shined brightly in front of me. I wanted to touch it. The glow summoned me to come forward. As my fingertips felt the warm buzzing surface a scene from my past flashed before my eyes:_

"_Say your goodbyes, Malfoy," Voldemort hissed. Draco turned to me._

"_He's gonna kill me," I whispered._

"_I won't let him."_

"_He's gonna kill you too."_

"_Then at least I would have died for you," Draco said looking in my eyes. _

"_Stop doing this. You need to do what he tells you. You're just making him mad, Draco."_

"_He has no sympathy for me, Allison. You don't understand."_

"_I love you," I whispered. Draco kissed my forehead and then my lips, long and hard._

"_I love you, Allison Potter."_

"_ALLI!" Hermione's voice screamed. I looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione running towards me. But their distraction wasn't enough. Draco looked up at Voldemort, his eyes wide with terror._

"_AVADA KADEVRA!" _

_The scene faded and I was standing facing the igneus orbem again. My breath caught in my throat. Then, Professor Dumbledore appeared before me holding a glass box. Dumbledore waved his hand over the top and then opened the box. He reached inside and retrieved a golden key. As he held it out to me he said, "Take care of this, Allison. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands." _

_Dumbledore disappeared and it was Draco Malfoy who took his place._

"_I love you, Allison. It won't be long till we're together again. I promise." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I have to go now," he said. "But take this." He held out the small gold key that Dumbledore was holding before. "Unlock the secret, Allison. Save me." _

_Then, it hit me. All at once I knew why the igneus orbem was placed here. All at once I knew what I was meant to do._


	13. Loving and Learning

"Colton!" Alli exclaimed frantically. Colton was sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall with several of other 7th year guys. Alli blushed when all of them went silent and looked up at her from their breakfast meals. Colton turned around.

"Allison, what is it?" Colton asked quickly.

"I need to talk to you…it's important," she added.

"I'm at breakfast. Can it wait till I'm finished?"

"No," Alli said.

"Allison Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with those other nasty Slytherins?" said one of Colton's guy friends with shaggy blond hair and light gray eyes. Alli narrowed her eyes.

"Um, do you have a problem?" Alli snapped. "Cause I can fix that in a fucking heartbeat," Alli said flicking out her wand. The guy rolled his eyes.

"You're girlfriend's a bitch, mate," the guy said.

"Really?" Alli laughed. "Grow up. Shut the fuck up and eat your breakfast. Kay?"

"Come on, Allison," Colton said standing up and grabbing her hand. He pulled her away from the table and they left the Great Hall together.

"Sorry," Allison said immediately, "He just pissed me off."

"I know," Colton said, "He can be a bugger sometimes."

"Anyways," Alli said getting back on topic, "I had a really really important dream last night. It's big."

"What is it?"

"You know how me and Hermione were in the restricted section of the library that one night?"

"I recall."

"Yeah, well, we were looking up…" Alli paused dramatically, "See, me and Ashley sort of accidentally found something. It's on a platform on the 6th floor. Remember when you helped me get that key in Dumbledore's office?"

"Yes."

"Well," Alli continued, "I found what that key unlocks. Me and Ashley went a little exploring down this hallway on that platform and it led to this huge black door. That key I have unlocks the door. Inside, well we didn't know what it was. It was this glowing thing with a dark center and this shimmering light all around it. Well we figured that Hermione Granger might know what it is since she's really smart and stuff. So I took her to it and she told me what it was."

"Go on."

"It's an _igneus orbem_," Alli said, "We wanted to learn more about it but Hermione said the book she found it in was in the restricted section so we needed to get in there and find the book. And then we found it and we started to read and that's when you came in. The _igneus orbem_ was supposedly a legend. There hasn't been a single sighting of one since the 1600s so people just thought it was a made-up story. But it's not. It's real and it's in this castle."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well my dream last night was about the _igneus orbem_. It had the room with it in there and then it showed the night Draco was killed and then Dumbledore holding that key and then Draco came to me also handing me the key and telling me to save him."

"Okay…"

"As soon as I woke up I knew exactly what it means. Colton, I have to go back."

"Back? Where? What are you saying?"

"Back to the night Draco died. I have to use the _igneus orbem_ to save him from being murdered by Voldemort."

Colton shuddered at the name.

"What do you mean go back? What did you find out?"

"Well, we didn't get too far into reading about it because, well, you kind of came in and ruined everything." (Colton rolled his eyes a little at this.) "But the last thing we read said something about controlling the circle of time," Alli told him.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go back and try to fight You-Know-Who again?" Colton asked like it was a really stupid thing to do. It actually was a very stupid thing to do, but Alli didn't seem to realize how ridiculous her plan sounded.

"I have to, Cole," Alli said, "I have to save Draco."

"That doesn't make any sense, Allison. Why should you do that? It's a huge risk. You could die. You could… get murdered too."

"Then at least I would have tried to save him," Alli said. She looked down remembering when Draco had said those same words to her just before he was killed.

"You still love him, don't you?" Colton said looking into her eyes. Alli felt horrible the minute she looked up at him. His face held an expression of deep emotion. An expression that made Alli want to cry for him. She wished with all her heart that she could answer in a way that wouldn't hurt him. But tears filled her eyes as she answered him.

"I don't know…" she said, her voice cracking.

She wiped at the corners of her eyes. Colton wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't cry, Alli," Colton whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to do this," Alli cried, "It's just… I've come all this way. Everything that's happened has led me to this and in my heart I know that I have to do this."

"If you must," Colton said. Alli nodded. "But I'm coming with you," he said, "I'm not leaving you to fight You-Know-Who on your own."

"No. I don't want you to come. What if you get hurt?"

"Just let me come," Colton begged, "I'm not letting you go alone to do this. If this is really what you have to do then you can't leave without me."

Alli nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Come with me, Alli," Colton whispered in her ear.

Colton led Alli outside to the grounds. He turned a corner where they were alone and out of sight. He sat down in the grass against the wall of the castle. Alli sat down in front of him.

"I need to tell you something," he said. Colton took a deep breath. He leaned over to her and touched her chin softly. He wiped what was left of her tears away with his thumb. And suddenly Alli was in another world. Colton kissed her softly and then harder. She kissed back. Her heart beat faster and then she got that same feeling again. She wanted him. Colton ran his fingers through her hair. It happened before they knew it.

"Colton," Alli muttered. Colton pulled away and looked at her. "Is it possible for me to be in love with…" But before she could finish, Colton said the words Alli thought she would never hear again.

"I love you," Colton told her. Alli bit her lip. It caught her off guard but then again she knew it was coming. She began to cry again. Colton held her close and kissed her forehead. "Don't feel like you have to say it back." Alli shook her head.

"No, Colton. I do too," she said looking into his eyes. "I love you." Colton touched her cheek and then brought her lips to his. Alli felt his hands run down her arms and then to her chest. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. Alli felt herself pull away.

"Are you okay?" Colton whispered. Alli nodded. She placed her hands lightly on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to touch me," Alli whispered.

Alli closed her eyes and felt Colton kiss her again. And then, it began.

Hermione tucked the red leather bound book under her arm and headed straight for the dungeons. As she neared where she thought the Slytherin common room was supposed to be she saw Pansy Parkinson coming towards her.

"Granger," Pansy growled as she neared Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What are you reading, mudblood? A book on how to act like a real witch instead of a nasty dirty-blooded muggle-born?"

"No," Hermione retorted, "It's a book on how you could learn to grow up and stop insulting others in order to make yourself look better when all you really are is a stuck-up pureblood with an IQ of 70 and cheap off-brand robes."

Alli appeared behind Pansy and began to laugh.

"Wow, now that was good," Alli laughed. "Well done, Hermione."

Hermione shoved Pansy with her shoulder as she passed. Pansy stuck her nose in the air and left with a little "humph".

"Yeah you better keep walking, bitch!" Alli called after her.

"There's more you need to read," Hermione told her.

"Okay…" Alli said, "What do you need me to read?"

"It's on page 201," Hermione told her. Alli nodded. "It's important. Do read it before you do anything rash."

Alli nodded in reply and took the book from Hermione. Hermione left the dungeons as Alli ran back into her room, plopped down on her bed, and opened the book to page 201.

_The Legend of the Igneus Orbem_

_The Igneus Orbem is a legend. A legend that not many people know of. It is said that a wizard named Walton Hackleberry was the first man to discover the Igneus Orbem in the 1700s. However, there are no records of a Walton Hackleberry living during that time. Therefore, the Igneus Orbem was disregarded as a ancient tale told by storytellers during the 1700s. Igneus Orbem is Latin for "circle of fire". The name describes the state of the Igneus Orbem—a bright white-blue glowing object that resembles the blue flames created by the hottest degree of fire. The legend states that the Igneus Orbem holds a great power. Magic that is cannot be created by even the greatest wizards or witches of all time—the power to control the circle of time. One who uses the Igneus Orbem to control time must give up something in return—a sacrifice. For its power is great and cannot be conjured by just one source of magic. The sacrifice must be given upon the return or else one must give up one's self as the sacrifice. The Igneus Orbem is said that it may only be used once by a single wizard. One must choose the path of their journey wisely. Ancient storytellers say that the Igneus Orbem's magic can be used by only a single touch with one's journey in mind. However, there can be limits within the Igneus Orbem's power. Storytellers tell the conjurer to beware of these limits for the results may be disastrous…_


	14. I'll Always Love You

Alli shut the red leather-bound book quickly and ran out of her room. She ran all the way until she got to the Grand Staircase where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading down for supper.

"Hermione!" Alli exclaimed. She ran halfway up the stairs to meet them. "I've got to tell you something. Here's the book." Alli shoved the book into Hermione's arms. Before Hermione could speak Alli said, "I know what I have to do now. I know how to do it and I'm going tonight."

"Hermione, what is she on about?" Ron asked.

"It's about the _igneus orbem_," Alli said.

"Hold on… what's the _igneus orbem_?" Harry asked now extremely interested in what she had to say.

"It's—"

"It's a powerful magic used to control certain events within the circle of time," Hermione told them. Alli nodded.

"And what does this have to do with anything, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It has to do with Alli, Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Alli said quickly. "I have to go back. I have to go back to December and the clearing. I have to save Draco."

Both Harry and Ron looked at her in shock. Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm not sure about that, Alli," Hermione said.

"Hang on," Harry said. "Hermione, what's this about?"

"Alli and I found something in the castle that is not supposed to exist," Hermione explained. "It's called an _igneus orbem_."

"It's like Hermione said, Harry," Alli added noting Harry's still confused expression. "This thing controls time. It lets you go back and change events that happened in the past."

"I thought that was what a time turner was for…" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Time turners have a time constraint. You can't go back months in the past. The _igneus orbem_ is different. You can go back as far as you want as long as you have a clear image in your mind of that exact place and time."

"Exactly," Alli said.

"There's no bloody way in hell that's happening. We just got rid of Malfoy. We're not going to bring him back," Ron growled.

Alli's mouth dropped open.

"No way! We're getting him back. You don't understand, Ron. I need him!"

"Alli, we've tried to tell you before. Malfoy isn't a good guy," Hermione said.

"Look what he did to you before. You're the only family I've got, Allison. You're not going to risk your life again to save a git like Malfoy," Harry told her. Alli shook her head.

"You guys never understand what I'm talking about. Draco isn't like that. You weren't even there. You don't know anything. Draco died in place of me."

"And he died for a reason, Alli. He didn't want you to get hurt because of his mission. He loved you," Hermione told her.

"Yes! That's what I'm saying. He loves me. And I love him. That's why I want to go back and save him. I've been dreaming about this ever since the beginning of the semester. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"Well maybe you're supposed to do something else," Harry said.

"There's no changing her mind, mate," Ron told Harry.

"Thank you, Ron," Alli said calmly.

"I'm not agreeing with you. I don't want Malfoy here anymore than Harry does," Ron said.

"God, will y'all just make up your fucking minds?" Alli snapped.

"What's y'all?" Ron asked getting off the subject.

"It's y'all," Alli said, "it's like you all. It's an abbreviation…"

"Right. Well, I'm going to supper. Any of you care to join me then come on," Harry said. Ron followed him down the stairs angrily.

"Hermione?" Alli asked.

"If you think you should save Malfoy, Alli, then that's up to you. We can't stop you or change your mind. Just please, do try think about the consequences of your actions. And be careful when you're messing with time. I used to carry a time turner to get to all my classes in my 3rd year. It's dangerous. You can't be seen by yourself. You'll think you've gone crazy."

"Yes, Hermione. I get it," Alli said dully.

"Good luck, Allison."

At supper, Alli spied Colton sitting with his friends again at the Hufflepuff table. Alli groaned as she made her way over to the table. Dealing with stupid 7th year Hufflepuffs was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but she needed to talk to Colton.

"Look who it is, mate," said Colton's friend, the one who had insulted her the last time. Colton turned around in his seat.

"Alli!" Colton smiled. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Alli grinned and kissed his lips lightly.

"We're going tonight," Alli said adopting a serious tone. Colton looked at his friends for a second, nodded at them, and then took Alli's hand. As they left the Great Hall students turned their heads to watch them exit. Alli was aware of it but Colton looked completely oblivious to everyone watching them. Alli figured it was the whole Slytherin-Hufflepuff relationship she had with Colton and maybe that was why everyone was staring after them. Alli didn't care. She loved Colton and that was all that mattered. Although, it was strange—a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff together. That was something you didn't see every day.

"Tonight?' Colton asked. Alli nodded.

"Meet me at midnight," Alli said.

"I'll be patrolling by the library again," Colton said.

"I'll meet you there then."

"Allison," Colton said seriously. "I can't just leave. It's my duty to keep these halls safe at night."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Really, Cole? Come on. One night off won't kill you."

Colton was silent for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Alright," he agreed.

"I don't know how this is going to work and I've never done it before but it's sort of… I don't know how to explain it. It's weird but… I don't know. You'll probably just have to read it out of the book."

"What book?"

"The one Hermione stole from the…" Alli paused when Colton narrowed his eyes at her. "Restricted Section…" she finished. Colton looked at her angrily.

"Allison," he said calmly. "You can't just keep breaking the rules."

"Um, excuse me but it wasn't me who stole the book," Alli reminded him. Colton still glared at her angrily. "Colton."

But Colton's expression didn't change.

"I'm not going to be a part of this, Alli. I'm not going to break the rules," Colton said. "I'm a prefect. It's my job to set a good example for other students. Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to sacrifice my status at this school."

Alli frowned.

"Then how else are we going to go save Draco?" Alli whined. Colton shook his head.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea, Allison."

Alli stuck out her bottom lip with a pleading look on her face. Colton sighed.

"Listen," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I care about you, Alli. I want you to be happy. I want to help you but we've got to do it sometime that I'm not patrolling the halls. Do you understand?"

Alli nodded and looked at the floor.

"When will we go then?" Alli asked him.

"We'll go tomorrow afternoon after the Quidditch match. Once Hufflepuff beats Slytherin then we'll go while everyone is celebrating," Colton said.

"Okay!" Alli agreed. Then she stopped. "Hey!" she laughed. "Who said Slytherin's gonna lose?"

Colton smirked.

"I did."

"Oh are you psychic now or something? Can you see into the future?" Alli said sarcastically.

"I'm horrible at divination," Colton reminded her. Alli laughed.

"Oh, right."

"I'm also horrible at Quidditch and I don't like it one bit."

"I just don't understand you sometimes," Alli said shaking her head.

"I just don't like Quidditch," Colton repeated.

"Fine, but if Slytherin loses because I'm no there cheering them on then it's on you," Alli said.

"Deal."

The whole school was ready for the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. There was a cool breeze blowing, the sky was blue, and it was a perfect day for playing Quidditch. Alli was sitting beside Ashley at the Slytherin table for a small brunch. She was in the mood to watch the match but then she remembered her deal with Colton.

"Would you like some scones with your pumpkin juice, Alli?" Ashley asked handing her a plate of lightly buttered biscuits. Alli rolled her eyes. "What is it?" Ashley asked putting the scones back down on the table.

"It's… well… it's hard to explain," Alli replied.

"Go on, tell me," Ashley said excitedly.

"Okay, but you can't freak out. Promise?" Alli told her. Ashley nodded. "Colton and I are using the _igneus orbem_ tonight."

"The what?" Ashley said.

"That glowing thing we found is called an _igneus orbem_. Hermione helped me find out what it was and what I'm supposed to do."

"And what exactly is that may I ask?"

"We found out that the _igneus orbem_ is like some sort of time traveling thing. I keep having these dreams about Draco. I mean you know that because I've been waking up in the middle of the night for the past couple months."

"I thought you were getting over him though," Ashley said. Alli shook her head.

"That's not really the point." (Ashley rolled her eyes at this.) "The point is that the _igneus orbem_ is here for a reason. I think I'm supposed to go back to last semester and save Draco," Alli paused waiting for Ashley's response.

"That's rubbish. Why the bloody hell would you try and go back to face You-Know-Who again?" Ashley replied.

Alli sighed in frustration.

"I swear nobody understands why I'm doing this. It's starting to piss me off," Alli muttered.

"Maybe because it's a really stupid thing to do," Ashley retorted. Alli narrowed her eyes.

"Just shut up, okay? I'm doing this whether you like it or not," Alli said. Alli stood up to leave.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Ashley said. But Alli just turned on her heel and walked away. Ashley huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

When Alli got back to her room she lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Her heart was pounding with the thought of what she was about to do. When Ashley arrived back in her room, Alli was nowhere to be found.

"Colton?" Alli called. Colton smiled. His light brown hair was swept to the side just above his blue eyes. Alli sighed.

"Are you ready?" he answered. Alli looked at him, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes."

As they reached the moving staircase that took them to the 6th floor, Alli grabbed Colton's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him once before stepping up on the first stair. The staircase jerked catching Alli off guard. She grabbed the stone railing to keep from falling. Colton smiled.

"Hold on," he laughed. Alli smiled back at him. The stairs hooked onto the 6th floor platform. The dark corridor faced them. Alli held her wand out in front of her and closed her eyes as she took her first steps towards her dark past.

"Lumos."

The light guided them down the hall. Alli swallowed nervously. She knew she was risking her life and not to mention Colton's life for the chance to bring Draco back. She was risking her life just for the hope that he would survive. There was no guarantee that everything would be okay. But Alli was willing to take that risk. Then it was time. The black door was shut—the only light coming from the keyhole. Alli held the key tightly in her hand. She looked at Colton again. When she saw his expression it made her want to run. She wanted to run far away from all of her problems. That enclosed feeling that the death of Draco Malfoy had put upon her. The feeling of being trapped in the little love triangle she had created. All of a sudden, Alli wished that she had never met Colton. It was her fault that she had dragged him into this and it wasn't even something he wanted to do. Colton didn't want Draco Malfoy to come back. Colton wanted to be with Alli. He wanted to keep her safe. Colton never had a mission to fulfill. Draco Malfoy did. His mission was to take Alli to Voldemort. His mission was to let her suffer, to let her die, to let her be murdered right before his eyes with no emotion whatsoever. There had to be no feeling for her.

Draco couldn't run away from his background. His father was a Death Eater. His mother was a Death Eater. And he was a Death Eater. In the beginning, Draco was selfish. He had wanted to live. So he took Alli to Voldemort but when the Dark Lord had begun to make her suffer Draco couldn't take it. His feelings for her took over. Draco had challenged Lord Voldemort and he was murdered.

Different emotions ran through Colton's mind. He was sad. He was angry. He was concerned. He was all these things and he could tell that Alli noticed that there was something wrong. Her own expression was confused. He could tell she wanted to ask him what was wrong but she already knew. A thick silence held them apart as Alli unlocked the door with the golden key once again. The _igneus orbem_ glowed. The light blue ring formed around it, shielding it from any danger that could be lurking in the shadows. The only danger was Alli's plan to use its powerful magic to change what was inevitable. She walked slowly over to it. She could feel the power as she got closer and closer. The humming of the magic finally broke the silence between Colton and Alli. Colton inhaled slowly and said:

"What's going to happen to us, Alli?" He turned to face her. Alli continued to stare at the _igneus orbem_. Truthfully, she was unsure of her answer. She wanted to tell him that everything would be okay between them. But she didn't know that it could be true. Draco was everything to her. Alli closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't promise you anything, Colton," she whispered. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. "I—"

Colton cut her off with a kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

"Tell me everything is going to be okay," Colton whispered after pulling away. Alli shook her head again.

"I can't." Her voice cracked and she knew she was about to cry. She didn't want to and that was enough to keep the tears back. "I have to do this, Cole."

Colton nodded.

"I'll always love you, Allison."

Alli gave him a small smile.

"Hold my hand," Alli directed. Colton took her hand and Alli pushed her hand through the _igneus orbem's_ blue ring of protection. Her fingers burned as she felt the center. She forced the burning pain away and closed her eyes. "Take me back to December," she whispered. The _igneus orbem _ glowed brighter. The humming stopped. Alli took a deep breath as the magic took her and Colton away from the room. It was a rush like free falling from hundreds of feet in the air. Her breath caught in her throat. Then, her fingers were torn away from the _igneus orbem_. She screamed and grasped for it in midair. She wanted to open her eyes but they were sealed shut. Colton was silent. Alli felt for his hand in hers and relief swept over her when she realized he was still there. Then, their feet hit the floor. Alli stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom. She opened her eyes and saw that Colton was standing beside her. He helped her up as Alli looked around. Everything was the same. The room was the same as well as the shining light of the _igneus orbem_ in the center of the chamber. Alli felt a burning sensation in the palm of her hand. When she opened it she gasped. She had been holding onto the golden key so violently that it had cut into her skin.

"Ouch," she muttered. She wiped the blood away on her skirt. "Did it work?" she wondered aloud. Colton looked around the room.

"We're still here…" Colton said. Alli shook her head.

"No," she said. "There's something different about this place. I know there is."

She left the room with Colton following behind her quickly.

"Alli, how do you know that?" he called after her. Alli ignored him. She stepped onto the stairs. They didn't jerk and they didn't move. Alli exhaled slowly and stepped down to the lower floor. As she tried to figure out where she was, her eyes spied someone walking quickly down the hall. Alli's eyes opened wide when she recognized his white-blond hair and gray eyes. Suddenly, she had forgotten that Colton was even with her. Draco Malfoy was there, alive, and walking quickly away from her.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Is that him?" Colton asked her. Alli jumped, startled by his voice. Then she nodded.

"That's Draco."


	15. Magic

Allison and Colton made their way to the dungeons as quickly as possible and hid just beyond the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"I should be coming out any minute," Alli told him. "Do you remember the plan?"

"I remember," Colton replied.

The stone wall fell away as Allison Potter ran out of the Slytherin common room.

"There I am," Alli said as the other Allison ran past them. "Go, Colton!"

Colton took off.

"_Stupefy_," he said quietly. A jet of red light hit Allison's back and she fell to the ground. Back against the wall, Alli felt a stinging sensation in the back of her head.

"Ow," she muttered touching it lightly with her fingers. Colton dragged the unconscious Allison into an empty classroom and locked the door behind him. "Okay," Alli said when he returned. "I was headed to the Gryffindor tower to tell Harry about my dream so we need to start over that way. Draco is heading after me and we're about a minute or so behind where I was originally so we've got to go quickly." So, Alli and Colton took off. They ran up the staircases one by one towards the Gryffindor tower.

As they neared the tower, Alli saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione rush out of the portrait hole.

"Hide!" Alli told Colton. Colton obediently hid behind a corner. Alli started to leave when Colton grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Colton warned her. Alli nodded.

"I'll signal you when it's time," Alli told him. She left him with a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Harry!" Alli called. Harry's eyes widened.

"Thank God, you're okay, Allison," Hermione exclaimed. "Harry had another dream." Harry nodded.

"Did you see it?" Harry asked quickly.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Alli said.

"It's Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

"Alli, he's after you."

"Yeah yeah. I know that," Alli told them waving her hand in the air as if it was no big deal. Hermione looked confused. "You're going to have to stop and listen to me. We don't have much time. Draco is on his way over here right now."

"What do you mean?" Harry said concerned.

"Trust me on this," Alli said. She took a deep breath. "Hermione, have you heard of something called the _igneus orbem_?"

Hermione's mouth parted.

"An _igneus orbem_?" she repeated.

"You've read about it before," Alli reminded her. Hermione nodded her head.

"They're not supposed to exist," Hermione told them.

"What does this have to do with anything?" said Ron.

"It has to do with everything," Alli said.

"Go on," Harry said.

"I've found one, Hermione," Alli explained. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"That's impossible," she whispered.

"I've found one in this castle."

"What is an _igneus orbem_?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. Hermione sighed.

"It's an extremely powerful magic object. It has the powers to control time," she shook her head. "Alli, what are you trying to say?" Alli took a deep breath and began.

"I used it," Alli told them. Her heart pounded nervously as she told them. "I used it to come back to this time; to right now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were silent.

"I know what's going to happen tonight. You've got to help me. Help us."

Alli motioned for Colton to come.

"Who's he?" said Ron.

"This is Colton. He's a 7th year. He came with me. Hermione, you know what the _igneus orbem _does. I know you do. Can you help me explain?"

"I haven't read that far into it." Alli gave her a pleading look. "It just gives you the power to control time. It takes a very powerful wizard to use it. I don't really know how it works, but it's a legend. They're not supposed to exist."

"Well it does exist and I've used it. I came back to tell you what's going to happen tonight."

"Malfoy's coming to get you, Alli. He's taking you to You-Know-Who," Hermione told her.

"I know!" Alli said impatiently. "And Draco's supposed to take me to him tonight. That's why I came back. You-Know-Who…Voldemort," Alli took a deep breath and said, "he's going to kill Draco." The trio was shocked into silence.

"And you know this for sure?" Harry asked seriously. Alli nodded.

"He's actually looking for me right now."

"Voldemort kills Malfoy?" Harry repeated.

"Brilliant!" Ron shouted. "We're getting rid of him!"

Alli glared at him.

"This isn't brilliant, Ron. This is important," Alli snapped. "I need your help." They were silent once again. "Please!" Alli begged. "I have to save him."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry and Ron.

"No," Ron growled. "We're not going to risk our lives to save a git like Malfoy."

"He dies, Ron!" Alli yelled. "You've got to understand!" She waited for someone to speak but no one said a word. "Hermione?" Alli said looking at her. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Alli, you've got to be reasonable," she said. Alli's eyes began to tear up.

"P-please?" Alli whispered. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Fine," she said. "If you're not going to help me then I'll go by myself." She turned around and walked away. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron again.

"Harry?" she said.

"No, Hermione," Ron spat.

"We've got to help her. If she says that You-Know-Who is coming tonight then… she's risking all of our lives."

Harry nodded.

"Hermione's right," he told Ron. Alli overheard them and stopped.

"Alli?" Hermione called. Alli smiled and ran back to them.

"Where are we going exactly?" Harry asked.

"Some forest," Alli told him. "I'm not sure where it is. But Draco takes me to this tower and then we…" she paused not sure if she wanted to share everything with them. "Well he takes me to You-Know-Who. I don't know how you guys know where we are but you somehow follow us but it's too late by the time you get there. Then Voldemort… kills Draco," Alli finished quietly. "I fall unconscious after that so I don't really know what happens but that's mainly what goes on."

"We're not actually going to help save Malfoy, Harry," Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"We have to go. If Voldemort is coming tonight then we need to fight. I'm going to get the Marauder's Map. Alli, you go find Malfoy. We'll follow you with the map."

"We're going to disappear from the map I think," Alli said. "And you won't be able to find us." Heavy footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Alli!" Colton said quickly. "It's Draco," Colton said.

"I've got to go," she told them. "I have to pretend like nothing's going on."

"Be careful!" Hermione called after her. Alli left them and headed towards the footsteps. Colton followed behind her. Alli inhaled quickly when she finally saw Draco coming. It was really him. Draco was here and alive. Her heart beat fast against her chest. She glanced up at Colton. His expression was angry and… _jealous?_

"Alli!" Draco said quickly. He grabbed her in his arms. Alli bit her lip feeling slightly awkward with Colton watching them. "And who are you?" Draco said rudely to Colton.

"Colton Taylor," Colton said holding out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco looked at him disgustedly. Colton raised his eyebrows at Draco and pulled his hand back.

"Alli," Draco said turning his attention back to her. "I've got to show you something."

"What is it?' Alli asked faking her surprised expression.

"It's another special place." Draco looked at Colton with that same disgusted look and took Alli's hand. Alli looked over her shoulder at Colton as Draco pulled her along.

"Go!" she mouthed. Colton nodded. He took off in the opposite direction and nearly ran into Harry on his way.

"They've gone," Colton told him. Harry held the Marauder's Map out in front of them. Ginny Weasley had joined them. Alli and Draco were barely up the first flight of stairs.

"Send an owl to Dumbledore," Harry ordered Colton. "Then meet us up in the tower. We'll wait for you."

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ Allison Potter and I have discovered the igneus orbem hidden within this castle. As you know, the igneus orbem can control the circle of time. Allison and I have used it. We've gone back to this time because Alli knows about something that is about to happen tonight. We hope that you will receive this letter in time to help us. You-Know-Who is coming tonight. Draco Malfoy has a mission to take Allison to him. Malfoy plans to take her tonight. It is important that you help us fight. Allison knows of the terrible event that is going to happen. Malfoy will be murdered by You-Know-Who tonight in a forest clearing. We have an idea that you might know where this is and we need your help. I am with Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger at this time. Please meet me at the Gryffindor Tower as soon as you get this. It is Allison's mission and mine as well to save Malfoy from his terrible fate. We cannot do this without your help. _

_Colton Taylor_

Colton greeted Professor Dumbledore as soon as he had arrived at the Gryffindor tower.

"Professor! I assume that you received my owl," Colton said.

"I have," said Dumbledore.

"Do you-"

"Come with me," Dumbledore told them.

Draco wrapped his arms around Alli as she stared at the breathtaking view from the window in the high tower. Alli closed her eyes and breathed in his scent but then she remembered about what he was about to do.

"Draco," she started. She turned around to face him. "Don't do it, Draco," Alli said. Draco stared at her silently. "I know about what you're going to do. Don't do it."

"You don't know anything, Allison," Draco said darkly. Alli took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded.

"I know, Draco. But I do know. You don't want to do this. You love me." Draco stayed silent then he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Kiss me," he ordered. But for once, Alli didn't want to. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Instead, she struggled out of his grip.

"I'm not going," Alli told him.

"Just do it, Allison," Draco ordered again. Alli glared at him angrily.

"No."

"Alli," Draco said calmly.

"He's going to kill you!" Alli yelled ripping her hand from his. She backed up against the stone wall. Draco looked at her angrily.

"Listen to me, Alli!" Draco yelled.

"No!"

"Do you want to die?!"

"Do you?" Alli said calmly. Draco looked shocked. Alli took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "Kiss me, Draco. One last time." Draco leaned down and kissed her. Emotions exploded inside of her. This time it was real. This time Draco was really here. He was kissing her. But the thought of losing him reminded her of her mission… and of Draco's. Suddenly Draco grabbed her arm and said:

"Hold on."

"NO!" Alli screamed as she was pulled from the room. She landed on the familiar forest floor. Alli looked up at the sky. The Dark Mark wasn't there yet. She still had time. Alli stood up and grabbed Draco's shoulders and pushed him against a tree. "You love me, Draco. Remember that," she begged. "You love me."

"Wait," Draco said. His cold, unfriendly tone didn't take Alli by surprise this time. She was prepared. She looked up in the sky and saw a large dark skull emerging from the clouds over the foreboding trees surrounding them. A cloudy snake slithered from its mouth. Draco looked up at the sky and then grabbed his forearm. He winced and rolled up his sleeve. This time Alli expected to see the Death Eater mark on his arm.

"The Dark Mark," Alli whispered. A smirk formed on Draco's lips.

"It's time," he said. Alli's scar burst open. Lord Voldemort stepped into the light. A trail of blood trickled down the side of Alli's face from her lightning bolt shaped scar.

"We meet again, Tom," Dumbledore announced calmly arriving at the clearing. Voldemort turned his attention away from Alli and Draco. The Dark Lord raised his wand.

"Avada—"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Red light blasted from his wand just as the green light of death came from the Dark Lord's wand. They crashed together. Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of the Death Eaters jumped out from the darkness. Curses shot back and forth between the Death Eaters and the group of witches and wizards summoned by Dumbledore. Colton ran over to Alli and Draco.

"Come on, Alli. It's time to leave," Colton told them quickly.

"Grab my hand!" Alli yelled at Draco.

"Hold onto me," Colton yelled. Draco grabbed Alli's hand and Alli held onto Colton's arm just in time to be pulled away from the scene before them. A sudden whoosh of wind held them together until Draco's hand began to slip away from Alli's grip.

"DRACO!" Alli screamed. Alli's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat in the split second that Draco's hand left hers.

"Let go, Alli!" Colton yelled. Alli didn't want to trust him but she let him go and grabbed Draco's hand just before he was lost from them. Colton snatched Alli's wrist and pulled her close to him. They crashed to the ground of the chamber on the 6th floor where the _igneus orbem_ was shining as bright as ever.

"What is that?" Draco exclaimed backing away from it with that wimpy, scared expression he always had when he was afraid of something.

"It's the _igneus orbem_, Draco," Alli told him.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"We had to go back and save you," Alli explained. When Draco questioned her again, Alli continued to explain the whole situation to him. How she and Ashley had discovered the _igneus orbem_, how Hermione Granger had helped her research it, how she and Colton went back to save him, how she had tried to warn him about his own death, and how they had finally saved him from the Dark Lord. Draco's lips parted when Alli had finished explaining.

"But there is one thing I haven't told you," Alli said. She had just remembered it herself. As she said this, the _igneus orbem_'s light expanded. The blue protection shield disappeared and a voice screamed at them:

"_SACRIFICE!" _

"I haven't told you, Draco!" Alli yelled. The _igneus orbem _ let out a high-pitched scream. "I have to give it something!"

"Why?" Draco yelled back. Colton took a step towards the _igneus orbem_.

"Colton! What the hell are you doing?" Alli screamed at him. Colton closed his eyes.

"I'll go," he said calmly. Alli shook her head.

"Go where?!"

"Let me be your sacrifice, Allison." Colton started to touch the fiery object but Alli lunged forward and pushed him back against the wall.

"NO!" Alli cried.

"You came all this way, Alli, to save him. You love him, Allison. Let me be your sacrifice." Alli shook her head.

"No, no, no," she whispered. Her eyes pooled with tears and her body shook with fear—the fear of losing Colton. Colton grabbed her face in his hands and kissed Alli's lips. It took every bit of strength he had inside him to let her go.

"Goodbye, Allison Potter," Colton said bravely. He pushed her out of the way and stepped closer. He took one last look at her. The bright flames coming from the _igneus orbem _were reflected in her eyes and in her tears. Colton took a deep breath but then, Draco pushed him out of the way. Alli bit her lip.

"Step aside, Malfoy," Colton told him. Draco drew in a sharp breath.

"She loves you," Draco said. Alli buried her face in her hands and screamed. "Don't do this."

"She saved you. She risked all of our lives for you."

"I know," Draco said. He paused for a moment then he said, "And she shouldn't have." Draco looked at her. Alli picked her head up.

"W-What?"

Draco walked over to Alli.

"Allison," he started. Alli shook her head.

"No," she growled. But Draco continued.

"I'm not supposed to be here, Alli. I'm not supposed to survive this night."

"You were! Stay with me!" Alli screamed.

"I died for you, Alli. The Dark Lord killed me for a reason. I'm the sacrifice."

"But we saved you, Draco. You're not supposed to go back. We saved you!"

"You love him, Allison. I'm dead. I'm gone. You have to let go."

"NO!"

Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. He kissed her lips softly. Alli tried to hold back her tears but they continued to flow like a river down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"I'll love you forever, Allison Potter. Don't ever forget that."

"But why?" Alli cried, "Why would you do that for me?"

"I made all the wrong choices in my life, Alli. It's inevitable."

Alli screamed as Draco let her go.

"I love you forever, Allison!" Draco called. And with that, Draco touched the white-blue flames from the center of the _igneus orbem_. The last bit of power took Draco from the black chamber and the glowing light from the _igneus orbem _blew out.

Draco landed in the dark forest once again and the clearing was in front of him illuminated by the moonlight. He saw the Dark Lord standing there, waiting for his return. The others had gone. Draco stepped into the light. Voldemort raised his wand. Draco looked up at him, his eyes wide with terror.

"AVADA KADEVRA!"

Colton held Alli in his arms as she cried. She finally stopped a few moments later and looked up at him. In the first second she caught his eye she felt an overwhelming feeling of a magic more powerful than the _igneus orbem_- love. Alli realized in that moment that everything was okay. She searched in her soul for the same empty feeling she had when Draco had died for her the first time but it had gone. The drained energy and lifelessness of her heart had disappeared along with Draco Malfoy. Colton Taylor had come into her life and he was the puzzle piece that fit inside her broken heart to make it whole again.

"Colton, I—"

"Don't speak," Colton whispered to her.

"I'm sorry," Alli whispered.

But Colton leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Alli's tears dried up as she kissed him back passionately. Her heartbeat raced and she found herself caught up in the same world she imagined when she used to kiss Draco. Although, Draco wasn't the one she was thinking of. Her heart welcomed Colton into her life with Draco nowhere to be found.

When Draco sacrificed himself to the _igneus orbem _that night, it taught Alli that Draco was meant to be gone. She was supposed to let go, not hold on to a memory that didn't survive. Alli knew now as she kissed Colton that it was supposed to be like this. Her future was planned out in front of her- a map of her life. Of course, she didn't know what was going to happen but Alli believed in destiny and in fate. She believed in another magic that said everything happens for a reason. She let herself believe this after that night.

When she was with Colton she was complete. And Alli knew when Colton finally got down on one knee two years later that this feeling would last forever. And Alli was prepared. Alli would look back on the memory of Draco Malfoy and smile about the good times she had spent with him. Then Alli would look at Colton and see a life full of comfort, happiness, and magic forming a bond that could not be broken.

THE END


End file.
